Naruto: The Legendary Shinigami
by XMatchBookX
Summary: Naruto dies at the VOTE, and is attacked by a Hollow, but is saved by Hitsugaya. What New adventures will he go threw and how will his new life as a Shinigami turn out? NarutoHarem Naruharem harem Naruto Bleach xover Discaimer:I dont own either AnimeManga
1. Chapter 1

**Welll, this is my first fic. Hopfully you like it.. I just wanna get a few things out in the open here first. This story will probably take place in the bleach world only. I may make a sequal that takes place in both or sumthin like that, but thats not until i accually finish this story.. im hoping to have a nice and long fic too so you don't gotta worry bout that yet. Oh and Narutos gonna be very ooc, so dont complain please. This is my fic and i can make anyone how i want. Its hwy its called FANfic .. not .. CANONfic.. or sumthin like that..O and b4 I forget this starts at the end of the VOTE fight between Sasuke and Naruto. Anyways, ur probably bored of me babeling now.. so im just gonna get to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hm..So this is how it ends, huh?" Naruto said as he looked at his lifeless body on the ground. Sasuke seemed to be staring off into space. "Happy Teme? You finally got your damn Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke was staring at the waterfall. He thought that he'd be happy to get the Mangekyou, but he doesn't feel anything at all. For some reason, hes just empty. "Sorry.. Naruto.." He whispered.

Kakashi chose this time to jump down into the valley, beside Naruto's body, with his ninja dog Pakkun. "I was too late.." He said sadly, then he noticed Sasuke starring into the waterfall, like he didn't even notice Kakashi was there. He looked to Naruto one last time, in sadness, before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He turned to Sasuke, and called his name. The only move that told Kakashi that Sasuke heard him was the slight turn of his head. He was still in his own world it seems.

"You coming, or not?" Kakashi asked, not really in the mood for fighting. fighting. Sasuke was silent for a few moments, then spoke, "...Hai.." He still didn't look at Kakashi. He just turned and started jumping up the valley. They began their trek back to Konoha, unaware that Naruto was watching them leave.

Naruto sighed, before thinking.. What the hell is he supposed to do now? Hes dead. Thats a given. He has a chain thats connected to his chest. That had been cut by Naruto when Kakashi started jumping up the valley wall. He figured it just connected him to the body, or something like that, he doesn't really care-. Wait.. What about Kyuubi? Is he still sealed inside him? Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. _Oi! Fox! Get your ass up!_ He yelled into his mind. There wasn't any answer. _Weird.. _He thought. Maybe it went back to it's own realm? Whatever, he can think about that later, now he has to figure out what to do.

_**ROAAR!! **_

A hollow(Adjective, not noun) scream filled the air, and Naruto went stiff, with eyes wide. "What the fuck was that!?" He yelled.. well.. pretty much to himself. He started looking around until something hit him in the side, and sent him flying into one of the statues.

As he got up holding his head, a little blood flowing from his forehead, "Damn that hurt!"He looked at the.. thing that hit him. It was huge, and seemed to be screaming constantly. It had a weird mask that seemed to be made of bone or something. He got into a stance quickly, and glared at the thing.

He just died and this thing tries to attack him? "Bad idea, Bud!" He yelled, and charged. Now some people may think of this as stupid.. Attacking something that he has no clue what it is.. But Naruto really isn't having a very good day.

Naruto jumped and was about to punch it's mask but the thing swatted him away like a fly. Naruto growled as he got up from the destroyed boulder he smashed into, but before he could charge again, someone with white spiky hair, in black and white robes jumped down with a sword, and slashed the things mask, causing it to scream in pain before dissolving into the air.

The boy sighed as he turned around to see Naruto laying in the rocks, with a confused, yet intrigued look on his face. He started walking towards him, after sheathing his sword. The boy had a smirk on his face as he held out a hand to Naruto. "Hitsugaya Toushiro." Toushiro introduced himself. Naruto accepted the hand and pulled himself up.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto smirked back, but then got a confused look, "Soo.. What the hell was that?" He asked.

Toushiro got a more serious look, "That, was what we Shinigami call Hollows. They are corrupted souls, that turn into monsters, and feed off of other people's souls. They are attracted to high amounts of reiatsu which is spirit energy"

Naruto nodded and raised a brow, "Your a Shinigami? Sorry, but its just I would of thought that you'd be a bit scarier.. or something." He said.

Toushiro smiled "believe it or not, I am, but im not exactly from this demention. For some reason you are special, because this is the first time anyone from Soul Society has been here."

Naruto nodded, but then went back into confusion, "Soul Society?" he asked.

Toushiro nodded, "Yeah, its where people go after they die in my demention." Naruto nodded again. "So, do you have anything to do, before we go?" Naruto thought for a moment, before his eyes turned sad.

"Yeah, I wanna go see one person before we leave. She's the leader of my village, and I was pretty much her last precious person.."Naruto said, and Toushiro nodded sadly. "It'll take a while to get there so we better leave now before one of them Hollow things come again." Toushiro nodded as they jumped up the valley, and started hopping through trees.

Toushiro noticed that Naruto didn't really have a problem, and that he could do things that humans aren't supposed to know how to do. Like jumping up a 150 foot cliff, back at the valley. "Hey, Naruto, how is it that you can do things that normal people aren't supposed to be able to do?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him, "In this world there are people called ninja. We have techniques that use something called chakra. We can use it for different sorts of things."He replied.

Toushiro nodded, "Must be something similar to our reiatsu. We use techniques and other sorts of things with it. You'll probably learn all about it when we get to Soul Society. You seem to have an extremely high amount of reiatsu, to be able to attract a Hollow that was that big but it seems something is blocking it so i cant sense it." Toushiro finished giving Naruto a confused look.

Naruto shrugged, "Dunno, I've never even heard of reiatsu."

They continued with small talk for another 10 minutes until they reached the village, Naruto didn't really feel like seeing his friend's reactions to his death, he just wanted to go see Tsunade.

* * *

They landed by the window of the Hokage's tower and Naruto jumped in. Toushiro decided to stay outside, because Naruto probably wanted to do this alone.

As Naruto jumped in, he could see Tsunade staring blankly, at her desk. She had a saucer of sake in her hands, and there were tears coming our of her eyes. She was whispering to herself.

"Why, Naruto? Why did I have to loose you too?"

Naruto let a tear fall down his face. He hated seeing her like this. He knew she couldn't see him, but hopefully she might be able to hear him or something. He walked up to her and took his thumb and wiped the tears from her face, and her eyes went wide, and she looked up. She took her hand and put it to her cheek, and she could feel a hand there, cupping her cheek, but she couldn't see anything.

"Na.. Naruto?" She whispered, her head leaning in to the invisible hand, while her hand clutched it.

Naruto smiled sadly and leaned next to her ear, "Don't worry Tsunade, we'll meet again soon.." He said.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she froze, and clutched the hand tighter, with both hands. She was trembling now. She heard him. It was barely a whisper, and it was hard to make out, but she heard him. He was here! "Naruto!" She yelled, "Please, don't leave!" She cried more.

Naruto smiled again. "Don't worry, I promise you'll see me again. A promise of a lifetime.." he said sadly.

Tsunade smiled, despite the situation. He promised.. And he Never brakes a promise. All there is now is to wait..

Naruto smiled as he saw her smile. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, and immediately her eyes widened, and a light blush came to her face. A dead, 13 year old boy was making Tsunade blush.

Naruto hugged her and whispered a goodbye, before he got up and left, gliding his hand across her cheek as he did. As his hand glided across her cheek Tsunade closed her eyes, determined to burn the feeling into her memory so she wont forget..

So she wont forget his promise.

**First chapter! How'd ya like it? Hopfully you thought it was OK. Im not exactly satified with the end, but I didn't want to go too far into the story, and end up having a 4000 word first chapter and have no one like it and have it all be for nothing.. so ya.. just so you know, the other chapters will be longer, dont worry, this is just the prelude. Anyways this is probably gonna be a NaruHarem, with 4-6 girls, so vote and show me who you want in the pairing. And remember! Tsunade can be in it because Age really doesn't matter when your a death god and you can live forever.. i mean really Rukia said she's lived 10 of Ichigo's lifetimes, and people still have them as a pairing. So who cares if Tsunade is 40 years older, Rukia is even older than her :D. SO THERE! Lmao. And i already have an idea of who i want in it, but you might persuade me to change some of the girls. ( O and before i Forget the only Naruto characters that are gonna be in this story are Naruto Kyuubi(she can be in the pairing too.. and before all you female Kyuubi haters start going "KYUUBI IS NOT A GIRL!" im just gonna say FUCK YOU!) and Tsunade. NO ONE ELSE!(Until a sequel or sumthing) Oh SHIT! I gave away a part of the story...:D**

**Anyways Read and Review! L8er!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Thanks for the good reviews! I'm told 35 is a good number for the start of a fic, especially since this is my first one!, so keep on reading and reviewing! Anyways I'm just gonna get on with the story, so enjoy!**

Naruto and Toushiro were just outside of the Hokage's Tower. "Ready to go?" Toushiro asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment starring at the window of the Hokage's office, before turning back to Toushiro and nodding.

Toushiro nodded as well before he took his sword out, and stabbing it into the air, where it disappeared all the way to the hilt. He turned the sword and a click could be heard. Toushiro pulled his sword back out and re-sheathed it, and an old Japanese style door appeared, and opened, revealing another circular door of the same type.

Naruto was starring at this with wide eyes. Toushiro turned to see Naruto starring at the door in shock, and smirked. "Cool, eh?" he said breaking Naruto out of his reverie. Naruto just nodded, and went back to looking at the doors.

Toushiro walked into the doors, and Naruto followed. When they were in the doors shut, Naruto looked at himself, as his clothes started to change. His orange clothing seemed to shimmer as new cloths replaced them. He now wore the same black robes as Toushiro, only he didn't have the white robes over it or underneath it. He had _red_ robes underneath the black ones and a sleeveless red one over it. The chain connected to his chest didn't disappear. It started turning black, and Naruto turned to see Toushiro, only to see shock and a little fear on his face. "Whats happening?" Naruto asked.

Toushiro shook his head, " I don't know! This is bad! That chain is called the Chain of Fate, whenever that chain corrodes and disappears you start turning into a Hollow!" Toushiro said, "Its supposed to disappear when you go to Soul Society! And its not supposed to turn black!"

Naruto was getting extremely scared now. He didn't want to become one of those monsters! "What do I do!?" Naruto yelled. Just then the doors to Soul Society started opening and Naruto fell to the floor, as his chain of fate started glowing and little mouths started appearing on the chain.

The pain was unbearable to Naruto as he started rolling around on the floor grabbing his chest. It was like he his chest was trying to collapse on itself.

Toushiro grabbed the squirming Naruto and took him out side and layed him on the ground. After this he took out a headset from his robes and put it in his ear. He pushed the button and yelled into it, "I need the captains near the entry to Soul Society here NOW!" After he said this he backed away as huge gales of wind started coming from around Naruto, as he got to his knees, and a black substance started coming out of every opening in his face. His mouth, his nose and even his eyes. A crimson tail with a black tip sprouted from his tail bone. The pain was intensifying as Naruto was gripping at his head, and screaming in pain.

The other captains arrived at the scene at this moment, and landed beside Toushiro. An old man, in the same robes as the other captains landed by Toushiro with his arms in front of his face to block the gales of wind, "Whats going on!" He yelled. Toushiro didn't answer as he was still in shock at what was happening. The old man looked back to Naruto.

The black substance seemed to be gathering around his face now. It was forming a mask on his face. The captains were shocked. How is this happening! Hollows cant be born in Soul Society! As soon as the doors close, the Chain of Fate is supposed to disappear, and they're supposed to have a plain white robe, not a Shinigami Captain's uniform only red! And what was with the tail!

The mask was forming now. It started with the bottom and started moving upwards, hardening. As it finished the gales of wind stopped suddenly, and the Captains lowered their arms. Naruto had stopped screaming and was now on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. The Captains put their hands on their sword's hilts as they prepared for the worst. As Naruto got his breathing under control, he stood up slowly, and the Captains tensed, ready to attack at any moment.

Naruto was now on his feet, and standing tall. He had seemed to grow during the incident. He was now around 5' 9", and his hair now had red tips at the end of the spikes, and it was slightly longer, making it part slightly in the middle, and 2 long locks of hair how came down from in front of his ears to his jaw. The mask was a depiction of a fox, with and evil smile and fangs. Inside the eye holes were glowing red slitted eyes. It also had 6 red jagged marks that looked like whisker marks on the cheeks. At the top of the mask were 2 long fox ears, that had red inside them. The crimson and black tipped tail swayed slowly back and forth threw a slit in the red Shinigami Captain-like cape, behind him.

Slowly Naruto reached up and grabbed his mask and pulled hit to the side of his head, revealing his face, and his now glowing red slitted eyes. His whisker marks were also widened slightly, to make them more noticeable and also giving him a more feral appearance, combined with his new hair and eyes. He also had sharper nails, looking like short claws, but as he brought his right hand to his face, and looked at it and clenched a fist and opened it again, the claws lengthened to about an inch long. He did it again and it changed back.

He finally looked up at the captains, and noticed them starring at him in shock. He smiled at them, and then fell over, flat on his face.

The captains, stood theres too shocked to move for a few moments. "Well that was exciting!" a man blond hair shouted with a grin.(guess who!) Everyone sweat dropped and looked at him."What?" Everyone shook their heads and they walked forward to Naruto's body. A woman with a braided hair that comes down in front of her kneels down, turns over his body and checks his pulse.

"He seems fine, I think hes just unconscious." she said. She stood back up.

A purple haired, dark skinned girl, stepped up and knelt down, looking at his face intently. She smirked, revealing slightly longer canines, "Hes cute!" Everyone sweat dropped again. What was with their captains?

The old man came up and put a hand on the woman, with the braided hair's shoulder, making her look at him, "Yamamoto-Sama?" she asked.

"Bring him to the 4th division head quarters, and tell him that he is to see me when he awakes, I have some questions that I hope he can answer." He said. When she nodded he looked at the other captains, who stood behind him."Everyone back to their regular duties except for you Hitsugaya-Taicho, I want to ask you some questions as well. I'll call the rest of you, when the boy awakens. Dismissed!" He said. Everyone nodded, and they disappeared except for Toushiro. Yamamoto nodded towards him and they both disappeared.

Naruto woke up lying on the floor on the seal room. Everything was the same, dank walls, and ankle deep water on the floor. He looked towards the bars of the Kyuubi's prison. Thats when his eyes saw where the little paper seal used to be. It was burned off, but the bars were still closed. Naruto starred at the darkness within the cage.

2 giant red eyes appeared behind the cage, and starred at Naruto. **"So, you finally come and see me again?" **The Kyuubi said, more than asked. Naruto kept starring at the Kyuubi.

Most people would have been scared that a giant demon fox was starring them in the face, and that the seal that kept it away was gone. But Naruto still starred, with narrowed eyes. "What did you do?" Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi laughed **"I didn't do a thing. It seems the seal for this cage was connected to that chain. My presence seemed to alter it, and this is what we get." ** The doors seemed to slide slowly open with a creaking sound, and the Kyuubi walked out.

Naruto stood where he was, and starred at the Kyuubi. The stories about it didn't really do it any justice, as looking at the real thing was far more intimidating. He narrowed his eyes. "So what exactly happened?" he asked.

The Kyuubi chuckled, and knelt down so it was down on Naruto's level. Naruto didn't move, and the Kyuubi smirked more, **"You have been turned into a form of those Hollows, yet a far more advanced form than the one you saw. Your Shinigami powers have also awakened, and fused with the Hollow creating an all new form of being. You have the powers of an extremely powerful Hollow, and also the powers of a Shinigami."** Kyuubi said, grinning. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"So why exactly are you happy about this?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi grinned even more and stood back up. It started deforming, and getting smaller. As the transformation was over, Naruto's eyes widened as the nude human form of a female Kyuubi stood in front of him. She had flowing crimson hair that went down to the middle of her back, and shapely legs. She also had breasts that could almost rival Tsunade. And behind her she had 9 crimson tails with black tips.

She started walking towards Naruto with a smirk on her face. As she got to him, her tails seemed to wrap around them. Naruto was still in shock, so he was just starring at her. **"I like a challenge," **She said grinning as she put one hand on his chest and took the index finger on her other have and trailed it along his jaw. **"and you, are by far, the most challenging thing I've come across for a while." **She said as she kissed him on the lips.

Naruto's eyes widened on the contact, and it brought him out of his shock. The Kyuubi stepped back, and smirked. After that everything went black, and it felt like he was falling, and then it stopped abruptly.

Naruto awoke, and bolted up. He looked around, and noticed he was in a room laying in a bed on the floor. He remembered his confrontation of Kyuubi, and sighed. "Why cant my life be a least a little normal?" He muttered to himself.

It seems whenever one problem is solved another bigger problem comes up. First he finds out he has the strongest demon lord sealed inside his belly button, which answered a few questions about his life, but then he has to be able to keep it a secret from the younger generation. Then comes the Chuunin exams, where that pedophile snake tries to get Sasuke, and kills Oji-san. After that those Akatsuki bastards show up, and try to get the Kyuubi. Then Sasuke leaves the village, and kills Naruto, and now I find out that I'm part Hollow and Shinigami, and that the same demon fox in my belly button thinks I'm a challenge. Things are probably only going to get worse too probably. Naruto sighs. Inside his mind he thinks he hears snickering, but he just shakes his head thinking it was his imagination.

As hes thinking he notices that something is uncomfortable, where hes sitting. Like hes sitting on something. As he leans to the side and pulls the thing out from under him, he groans as he sees the tail. "Of coarse nothing could be normal for me.." He mutters sarcastically. He doesn't actually mind the tail. He actually kind of likes it, but that has nothing to do with the situation.

He lets go of the tail and gets up. He notices his new cloths on beside the bed and puts them on. They seemed to be specifically made for him, even the tail goes perfectly with it. He walks to the door of the room, and opens it to see a man in Shinigami robes waiting outside. The Shinigami turns around, "Unohana-Taicho wanted to see you when you awake." He said.

Naruto nodded, "Lead the way." They walk down a few hallways until they come to an office door, and the Shinigami knocked. A 'Come in' was heard and the both entered. The Shinigami bowed as he came into the office, but Naruto stood still. The Shinigami glared at him, before standing up and getting a nod from Unohana, telling him to leave. "Uh.. Hi?" Naruto said awkwardly.

Unohana smiled, "Hello. That was quite the show you pulled off back at the entrance." she said.

Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Heh, yeah, I guess." he said.

Unohana smiled still, "I'm to take you to the 1st Division headquarters so you can answer and questions you can about what happened." she said. Naruto nodded, as they left to the 1st Division.

At the headquarters all the captains were there, as Toushiro told his story a while ago about what happened. Yamamoto called the rest of the captains as he heard that Naruto had woken up. A few moments later Unohana came in with Naruto and she went to the side and took her place in the 2 lines of captains. Naruto walked up and stood in front of Yamamoto.

"Hello, Naruto. We were wondering if you could fill us in on anything you know about what happened." Naruto nodded.

"I actually know how it happened." Naruto said. The captains all raised an eyebrow.

Yamamoto spoke, "Could you tell us?" Naruto nodded.

"You see, when I was a born, a demon lord, called Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked my village. We were a village of Ninja that use an energy called Chakra, to use different techniques. The leader of my village, the Yondaime, stopped it by summoning my dimension's Shinigami. Theres supposedly only one where I come from. The Shinigami took the soul of the Kyuubi and put it into me, and the Yondaime sealed it into my stomach.

In the time that I was unconscious Ive spoken to the Kyuubi, and it said that the seal was somehow connected to my Chain of Fate, and that its presence in the seal somehow altered it and turned me into a whole new form of being. I have the powers of both a Hollow and a Shinigami." Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Part Hollow _and_ Shinigami?

Yamamoto got over his shock, "Well then. I've never heard of anything like this, but i suppose that you would like to join our ranks?" Yamamoto asked.

Naruto nodded, "On one condition." Yamamoto raised a brow.

"And that is?" He asked.

"When a certain person dies from my dimension I want to go and get her, and bring her here." Naruto stated seriously. Yamamoto thought for a moment. The only reason they were able to go to Naruto's dimension was because they could pinpoint his reiatsu. This may be a problem.

"There is a problem with that. The only reason we were able to go to your dimension was because we could pinpoint your reiatsu. We aren't sure if we could go there again, unless this person has reiatsu dormant within her." Naruto still had determination in his eyes, but it dimmed a bit as he heard that.

But hes still not going to give up. He made a promise, and he Never goes back on his promises. "Is there any way for her to have reiatsu?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know your the first from your dimension. I do have an idea though. Your reiatsu is unstable, and it is being let out constantly. Because of the amount you have, you cannot control it yet, something like Kenpachi-Taicho here." He pointed over to the tall man with a scar on his face, spiky hair, and a scary grin on his face.

Naruto looked over, and was a little nervous, seeing that grin. He turned back to Yamamoto as he began to speak again, "Since your reiatsu was constantly flowing out of you, there is a chance that some of it was absorbed into her body. And we might be able to pinpoint it, but not for a while, as it would still be growing and adapting to her system." Yamamoto finished, making Naruto smile wider, his tail started swaying slowly, and the determination in his eyes was apparent as his eyes actually glowed for a second. It was actually a kind of scary sight, given his feral appearance, and his eyes.

Yamamoto was thinking again. Naruto's Zanpakuto hadn't appeared after his transformation. "We need to get you your Zanpakuto Naruto." He said, as Naruto got a confused look. "Zanpakutos are the swords we use. They are a sword form of our soul, and are actually alive. You need to go inside of your mind, and find it." Naruto nodded. "You should go to a clearing so the backlash from your reiatsu doesn't destroy anything. Yoruichi would you take him to the forest in the 1st district of Rukongai?" He asked.

Yoruichi smiled and nodded. She turned into her cat form and walked over and jumped onto Naruto shoulder, and sat down, shocking Naruto. "I'll borrow your shoulder on the way, OK?" she said, in a voice that sounded much more like a man's voice than her real one. She was also giving the puppy.. well, kitty eyes.

Naruto just looked at her, "Uh.. Sure?" he said. He turned back to Yamamoto who nodded, and told everyone to get back to their duties. Naruto and Yoruichi left, and headed towards Rukongai.

As they walked Naruto asked her about how she can turn into a cat. "I'm from the Shihouin Clan. We have the power to shape-shift into the animal that is closest to us, for me its a cat." answered Yoruichi. "Its kind of like finding your inner animal. All I have to1 do is concentrate on the animal that is closest to me really hard and then I transform." Naruto nodded.

After some more talk, getting to know more about each other, Naruto told her about his childhood and how he was beaten, and hated, for having the Kyuubi inside him. As Naruto told her these things Yoruichi got a sad face, and wrapped her tail around his neck and cuddled into it. Naruto just smiled and scratched behind her ear.

As they made it to the clearing Yoruichi jumped off his shoulder and told him to sit and meditate, to get inside his mind, and that after he was there, he should try to find the part in his mind that had the representation of his soul. Naruto nodded and started meditating.

Soon he was inside the dank hallways of his mind, and was walking wherever his instincts told him to. He noticed that it wasn't in the direction of the Kyuubi, so he was glad for that. He didn't think he was ready to see her again yet. For personal reasons.

As he kept on walking, for what seemed like hours, he came out into a clearing where it was very cloudy, and looked like it was about to rain any second. As he walked to the middle of the clearing when a thick mist came in. Naruto started looking around as it consumed him, he couldn't see a thing. "Heh, gaki I never would of thought id see you again." said a voice as a figure of a man could be seen through the mist. As he came closer the mist thinned a little and Naruto could see him more clearly. What Naruto saw shocked him.

"Zabuza!" Naruto yelled, as he started to grin.

"Glad to see you remembered me after all this time" Zabuza said, with a grin, but then got serious, "I don't know how I got here, but I know what I'm supposed to do." Zabuza said. Boxes started to appear around Naruto and he looked to Zabuza in confusion. "There are hundreds, maybe thousands of boxes here. Each one contains a sword, but only one contains your Zanpakuto. You must find it." Zabuza said.

"What?! How the hell am I supposed to find the right one!" Naruto yelled. As he said this the ground beneath him started crumbling and all of the boxes started falling along with him. All was black where he was now except for the boxes, which were white. He was still falling into the darkness. He heard Zabuza's voice coming from all around him.

"Concentrate Naruto, feel out the reiatsu, and pull on it." He said. As Naruto heard this he closed his eyes and concentrated on the many reiatsu signals, suddenly it felt like he stopped falling and he opened his eyes. To see many white ribbons. There was also one red ribbon. He grabbed it and he suddenly appeared in front of a box. As he opened the box he saw the hilt of a sword. He grabbed it and pulled, and there was a flash of light, and he was standing back in the clearing, with a thin mist surrounding him. He was holding a katana with a black and red blade, the red being the sharpened part.

A hand appeared on his shoulder and he looked to his side and noticed Zabuza was looking up at the sky. Naruto looked up too, as he heard Zabuza start talking. "It always rains here. Whenever your sad, or in grief, its always raining here. I never did like rain." Zabuza said, still looking at the clouds, "As long as you need to fight, as long as you need to protect, Ill be here, in your sword. All I want in return is for you to make it stop raining, and make it snow. Like Haku did." He finished as he looked over to Naruto. Naruto looked as Zabuza, and nodded. "You should be able to hear my name now. Just hold your Zanpakuto and say.."

Yoruichi had been laying down on the grass for a while now. Around 45 minutes. She was starting to get bored of waiting. She was still in her cat form and she was resorting to chasing butterflies. Yeah, you know your bored you are when you start chasing butterflies.

Suddenly the butterfly flew away and Yoruichi whined, before shew felt the reiatsu coming from Naruto, and gales of wind start to come from around him. She looked at him and had to grip her claws into the ground to stay put. She watched as he stood up in the middle of the mini hurricane. His face was shadowed so you couldn't see his eyes. red energy started to spin around him as he held his sword up into the air, above his head. Yoruichi noticed it wasn't normal, as it was red and black instead of the normal gray. It was then when the sword started to glow red that she head Naruto yell words over the mini hurricane his reiatsu created.

"NEVER CUT TWICE, DEMON OF THE MIST!"

**Hey! Will this is the next chapter of The Legendary Shinigami. Its around 4000 words so its more than twice the other chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it. The "Never Cut Twice" thing is actually Zabuza roughly translated. I saw it on Wikipedia and I thought it was perfect for what I need, so i hope u like that. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, because I want to see your reactions to my little twists. I have the harem decided. And you'll have to wait and see who's in it! I know I'm evil.. you should have a pretty good idea anyways tho, so anyways read and review, and hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Wait for the new chapter that should be our by next week or the end of this week! L8er!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! Next chapter! Hope you like this one. Also I got a review saying something about his Zanpakuto not being a name and being a title.. well actually its a name and a title. Considering Never Cut Twice is roughly Zabuza translated(info from wikipedia) then he is saying his full title and saying a command, like "Howl" for Renji's and "Scatter" for Byakuya's. Anyways thanx for the good reviews, I haven't had any flames yet so thats a good thing:D Enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to review at the end! Gotta have reviews! Their like the fuel that builds the fire! So review! Now enjoy!**

"NEVER CUT TWICE, DEMON OF THE MIST!" As this was yelled over the mini-hurricane, there was a bright flash of red before it stopped.

Yoruichi was slightly blinded by the bright flash, but slowly regained her sight and what she saw certainly surprised her. Naruto stood with a massive sword on his shoulder. It looked like Zabuza's sword but there were slight alterations. It was black and red at the sharpened part, and it had a tail like red part running up the side of it with a black line running through the middle of it.(_I drew a pic of the sword in my profile.) _

His reiatsu was overwhelming. There was still wind circling around Naruto, and what looked like mist. It was blowing his hair around a little, his Captain-like red cape blowing around, and his eyes were glowing red making a really intimidating effect when the mist passed his face blocking all but his glowing red eyes.. All in all Yoruichi thought he looked amazing.

As the wind stopped and the mist disappeared, she got up and padded over slowly. Naruto looked at her as his eyes stopped glowing. "You unlocked your Shikai already?" she asked, shocked. Naruto got confused.

"Your not supposed to?" he asked.

Yoruichi shook her head, "No, your supposed to go through years of training before you get your Shikai." she said. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at his Zanpakuto, before smiling. He turned back to her.

"I guess we should go back and tell Yamamoto?" he asked. She nodded. Naruto concentrated trying to change his Zanpakuto back. He felt something that seemed like a click in his mind and his sword changed back to a black and red katana. A sheath appeared on his back and he put it into it. "Cool." He said. After this he held out his arm and Yoruichi jumped back onto his shoulder.

He started walking back to Soul Society, talking with Yoruichi again. She was interested in him. "If you don't mind, would you be able to tell me more about your past?" She asked, as he looked at her. "You don't have to. Its just I'm curious." Naruto sighed. He didn't really go into any details before. He just told her the brief overview, and left most things out. But he nodded anyways, seeing as he had to get a few things off of his chest.

Naruto sighed again, and spoke, "You've already heard the story of how the fox was sealed inside me. Well, when I was about 4 years old, I got kicked out of the orphanage. I was treated pretty badly there. They would only give me scraps for food, and I'd get blamed for things that other kids would do, and get their "punishment for what I've done".

After that an old man, that was the Hokage, whom I came to see as my grandfather, set me up in my own apartment. He'd come check on me everyday, to see how I was. He was really the only one that was nice to me back then.

He gave me an allowance every month to pay for necessities and stuff, but I couldn't really get much, because the stores overcharged me, and gave me food that was almost rotten." Naruto got a scowl on his face here as Yoruichi was silently yet intently listening and looking at the emotions running across his face. Naruto continued, "This went on for about a year, and I was rapidly falling into a depression. I cried a lot, and always asked 'why?', to myself. I didn't know why I was treated so badly back then.

I created a mask for myself. I act all happy, and carefree, and addicted to ramen, which was pretty much the only thing I could get that was good, when really I was extremely depressed. When I was around six I actually tried to kill myself. I simply couldn't take it anymore."

He paused for a moment, as Yoruichi's eyes widened, and she thought to herself, _Attempting suicide at the age of _6She saw tears slowly building in his eyes, but he was refusing to let them fall. If she could actually cry in her feline form she probably would of, but she settled for curling up closer into his neck to try and display some sort of comfort.

He continued, "The Hokage saved me, before I could die. It was a good thing that he came over early that day, I guess. Anyways after that I secretly had to take anti-depressants. It helped me a lot in keeping my mask up. I have no doubt if I didn't have them I would of either tried again, or went insane, like one of my friends who was like me..

A year passed, and it stayed the same, getting beaten sometimes when I went outside, and chased away by villagers. I kept taking the anti-depressants, keeping me from falling back into depression, but I was still sad underneath my mask. Soon the Hokage set me up in the Shinobi Academy, so I could learn to protect myself, if the need arises.

I was the dead-last there, basically because the teachers wouldn't teach me anything, and I was made fun of for being "stupid", and the parents of the kids told their kids to stay away from me, so I never had any friends.

The third time I took the graduation exam, I failed again, but one of the teachers that secretly hated me, told me there was a second test, and that I had to steal a forbidden scroll from the Hokage's tower in order to pass. I stole it and learned the first technique in it, but then the teacher tried to kill me, and take the scroll for himself." Naruto growled a low growl here, as Yoruichi hissed a little.

"Another teacher interfered, who was impassive to me, and kind of saw a part of himself in me I guess, even though it was my mask. This is where I learned of the demon fox. It all made sense then, the beatings and the glares. My mask slipped, and I lost control of myself. I went into a blind rage, and almost killed the traitor, but was stopped by the Hokage." Yoruichi muttered a 'should of let you kill the bastard' under her breath.

After Naruto explained what happened after that, he started talking about the mission to wave. He had a sad smile on his face at that memory. "During the mission we were attacked by a missing-nin named Zabuza, Demon of the Mist, and his apprentice Haku." Naruto smirked, as he saw Yoruichi's shocked look.

"Your Zanpakuto.. Impossible.." She whispered.

Naruto explained about Wave and Gatou and continued, "This mission was actually one of the happiest and saddest parts of my life. I met Haku before the last battle, although I didn't know it was her. She was around my age, and very beautiful." Yoruichi felt something like jealousy inside her but pushed it away. "We talked and I helped her pick herbs, to heal Zabuza, but I didn't know that was what they were for. We connected in some way. She had a hard life, like mine.

At the last battle, me and my team-mate were fighting her, and she put him into a near death state. I thought he was dead, and went into another blind rage, but when her mask fell off, it snapped me out of it, before I could kill her. She was almost dead, barely clinging to life, and she couldn't move because of her wounds. Her last words to me were that if we were in a different situation, that we could have been friends, or maybe more..

She was, in a way, my first love. Even if we only knew each other for a few days." A lone tear finally trickled down his face, and hung on his chin as he remembered this. Yoruichi licked the tear from his chin and snuggled more into his neck. Naruto smiled a sad smile, "After she said that, she kept looking at me, and a tear fell down her face, and her eyes slowly turned lifeless, but they didn't stop looking at me. I fell to my knees, and my mask slipped and I cried.

Zabuza was about to be killed by Kakashi but Gatou came, and said that he came to kill Zabuza. Then he started insulting Haku's dead body. Zabuza and me snapped and he took a kunai in his mouth since he couldn't use his arms, and I took his sword, and we both went into a blind rage and killed all the bandits. After the bandits were killed I sliced Gatou's head off.

They say your not supposed to enjoy killing, but I did then. I enjoyed seeing him stare into my eyes in fear until they turned lifeless. But after that I calmed down and looked back towards Zabuza. He couldn't defend himself from the weapons the bandits used because he didn't have use of his arms anymore, and he was impaled by a bunch of weapons.

I walked over to him, and he looked at me, and smiled. He was coughing up blood pretty badly. He held out his hand to me and grabbed my hand in a brotherly lock (_Where your thumbs wrap around each other_) His last words were "You.. did good, Kid... Real good... Thank you.. Haku.." He smiled again as he closed his eyes and died as his hand lost its grip and fell limply to his side. I broke down again, when I felt something on my face. It was snow. I looked up and it was snowing. I smiled a little and then laughed softly, to myself. I looked back towards Zabuza and noticed that the small smile he had, had turned into a small grin." Naruto smiled sadly, and Yoruichi nuzzled his neck, rubbing it with her head.

He went on to tell her about everything else, leading up to his death, including The Sandaime's death, and when he found Tsunade. Yoruichi looked at him, from his shoulder, "Did you have feelings for her?" Naruto sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but I couldn't be with her, or anything. So I hid it, and tried to suppress it." Yoruichi looked at him oddly, wondering why. Naruto caught her look and sighed again, "She was actually 53 years old, but used an illusion to make her look like she was 20." Naruto said. Yoruichi's eyes widened, but they turned sad as understanding came to her. "Seems I never _could_ get a break.." Naruto said sarcastically with a bitter laugh. Yoruichi stayed silent, she understood what he was feeling, not from experience but she understands.

For the rest of the walk towards 1st division, they were relatively silent. Only saying a few words to each other. But Naruto felt more at ease as he noticed that a weight was lifted from his shoulders from telling Yoruichi his story. It felt good to tell someone about himself and not be in fear of being judged or hated.

They were in the halls of the 1st division headquarters now, and Yoruichi was silently looking towards Naruto, noticing the small content smile on his face. She smiled and thought to herself, _'You wont be alone anymore, Naruto.. I'll make sure of it..' _ Neither of them noticed that there was another woman who heard his whole story, as she glared at the wet stone floor, and thought the same thing

They made it to the meeting room, and noticed that the only people still there were Yamamoto and Toushiro. They both turned as they saw Naruto walk in with Yoruichi around his neck. Naruto looked to Toushiro and smirked. Toushiro did the same. "Ah, Naruto, your back, how did it go?" Yamamoto asked. Naruto's smirk widened as he pulled out his black and red Zanpakuto and Yamamoto and Toushiro looked at it startled, "My, my. You are full of surprises aren't you Naruto?" he said. Naruto's smirk widened even more if possible.

"You haven't seen anything yet Old Man." Naruto said, as Yamamoto's eye twitched a little. No ones ever called him 'Old Man' before.. Toushiro smirked at Naruto's apparent lack of respect. Yoruichi giggled a little, which sounded a little odd due to her male sounding voice in her feline form.

Yamamoto regained himself, and was intrigued as to what Naruto meant, "Oh? And what haven't I seen yet?" Yoruichi chose this time to speak up, as she sat up on his shoulder from laying around his neck.

"He's already unlocked his Shikai." She said as Yamamoto and Toushiro looked to Naruto in shock., whom just grinned a feral grin.

Yamamoto regained his composure, "Well then. You are the first person to activate their Shikai so soon. Not even Toushiro here, who was a genius at the academy unlocked it for a year. This is a quite pleasant surprise." Yamamoto said, "I suppose you would like to go to the academy and learn of our ways?" Naruto nodded.

"It is a 6 year program where you will learn to fight and kill Hollows and perform things called Soul Burials, which are what you do to send souls to Rukongai. We will also get you a personal teacher to help you control your massive reiatsu. To stop the overflow, we are going to give you a special wrist band that eats reiatsu. All its going to do is keep it at normal levels. The constant amount that you emit right now is enough to drop an academy student to their knees, and some Shinigami to find the air extremely heavy." Naruto's eyes widened as he thought of what would happen if his full reiatsu released.

Yamamoto nodded, "I see you understand. As you will be training in the academy, your reiatsu will also be growing immensely. Considering how much you have at the moment, its a very frightening thought." Naruto nodded, still shocked at what he had heard. Its a good thing he and Yoruichi didn't run into anyone when they went to Rukongai, that could have been dangerous. Yamamoto called in one of his Shinigami and told them to get a reiatsu eating wristband.

The Shinigami left and came back a few moments later with a black wristband. And walked toward them, but as he got close to Naruto he started to slow down, and looked like he was breathing harder than normal. He handed Naruto the wristband and Naruto put it on. Immediately Naruto felt the difference, as his reiatsu wasn't overflowing anymore. The Shinigami seemed to be fine now, and He bowed and left. Naruto looked at the band, and back up to Yamamoto, "You weren't joking." he said. Yamamoto shook his head. He remember the Shinigami that lead him to Unohana's office, and realized that he too seemed to be tired, before he left.

Yamamoto turned serious, "Whatever you do, do _not_ let any academy students touch you while that band is off. The overload to their system could literally send them into a coma because of the foreign reiatsu, overflowing their system." Naruto nodded, "During your special training in controlling your reiatsu you will have to take it off, because the constant eating of your reiatsu added to you using it will throw off your control even more." Naruto nodded again, "You will start there in a few days time, so you have a few days to wander around, and get a feel for the area." Yamamoto nodded to him as he finished, telling Naruto he could leave. Yoruichi and Toushiro told him to wait outside for them. Naruto nodded and left.

As Naruto walked out of the room, Yoruichi started talking, "Yamamoto, he is amazing. In his Shikai form, even I felt the pressure, and hes so much different than normal Shinigami. Even his Zanpakuto is different." Yamamoto and Toushiro's eyebrow raised, "His Zanpakuto is actually the spirit of a missing-nin, that was a swordsman that from his world." Yoruichi said. Toushiro and Yamamoto nodded slowly after they got over their shock. Naruto seems to be the first of doing a lot of things around there.

"It must have something to do with the Kyuubi's presence altering his Chain of Fate." Yamamoto said after a few moments.

Toushiro nodded, "He said that the seal holding the Kyuubi inside him was connected to it, but what happened to the seal, if the Chain disappeared?" he asked.

Yamamoto shook his head, "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see, and hope nothing goes wrong." Yoruichi and Toushiro nodded, "I want you 2 to take him on a tour of Seiriety and tell him about the Gotei 13." They both nodded as they left to go get Naruto.

As they were having their talk Naruto was outside, leaning against the wall, thinking. Theres a lot of things he has to get used to here. He'll have to go threw the academy. It doesn't sound so bad, hopefully there wont be history classes, like back home. Well, it wasn't really a home. To him at least. A home to him is a place to go when your feeling down, and a place to where you feel loved. A place with your family. Back in Konoha, he didn't feel loved. He felt cheated. Cheated out of happiness.

But it would be different here, he will find family and he will protect them with his life.. or death.

At the subject of Konoha he started wondering about Tsunade. He wondered if he was going to be able to go get her. He didn't really have that much contact with her, He only talked to her for a couple minutes after he died. He smiled as he thought of the kiss he gave her on the forehead. It was right on the diamond mark. He never did find out what that was.

He was broken out of his reverie by Toushiro and Yoruichi walking over to him. Yoruichi jumped onto his shoulder again and Toushiro just waved.

"We're going to show you around Seiriety, and tell you about the Gotei 13." Toushiro said. Naruto nodded. They started walking and Toushiro told him about the divisions. "There are 13 divisions in the Gotei 13. We all specialize in different areas. Like the 11th division focuses mainly on fighting, and the 4th division focuses on healing, and support. Theres also the 2nd division, also known as the "Special Forces", whom is Captained by Yoruichi here." Toushiro said. Naruto nodded.

Toushiro and Yoruichi took turns explaining everything about Soul Society, while Naruto listened. They visited most of the divisions, including the 12th division and its Captain Kisuke Urahara. Naruto liked him, he seemed to have a carefree attitude, but Naruto got the feeling that he could turn serious in an instant. Kisuke told Naruto to stop by whenever he can, and he would show Naruto some of his up and coming inventions. Naruto always was a curious person, and he liked to tinker with things so he agreed.

They avoided the 11th division due to Kenpachi. Naruto was a little unnerved by that creepy, yet extremely eager grin he had before.

They were walking down toward the 10th division, Toushiro was going to introduce them to his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. Naruto found her to be almost exactly like Tsunade, in more ways than one, only Rangiku was more of a free spirit, and very.. open. She seemed to like Naruto though.

Toushiro sighed a lot during the meeting. Mostly because Rangiku would openly talk about her breasts and how much of a hassle they were. It made Naruto laugh though.

Toushiro told Naruto that he'd be staying there in 10th division until he went to the academy, where he would get a dorm room, shared with someone else. The year at the academy had already started a few months earlier, so Naruto would have to catch up, but he always did learn fast, especially when it came to fighting, so he didn't think he'd have a problem. For the rest of the afternoon they just sat and talked and drank sake provided by Rangiku. Naruto was starting to wonder if she was a horrible gambler too..

The sun was going down and Yoruichi had to leave, and go back to her division. She had changed into her human form and put on some robes when they started drinking. She stood up wobbly and had to grab onto Naruto's shoulder to steady herself. "Hehe, I'll see everyone tomorrow!" She turned to Naruto, "Bye, Naru-kun!" she slurred as she actually kissed him lightly before giggling again and walking out.

Naruto was in a little daze because he didn't expect her to do that, but he just smiled, and turned back to the other 2 to see Toushiro smirking at him, wobbling a little, and Rangiku glaring at the door. If he was in his right mind he probably would have been able so figure out why they had those reactions but he was drunk, so he just smirked back to Toushiro. He took another shot of sake before, everything blacked out.

The next morning you would be able to see Toushiro passed out lying on his desk with his head hanging off the edge and drool coming out of his mouth. And Naruto passed out on the floor. With Rangiku lying perpendicular to him with her head on his stomach facing him.

Naruto was the first to awaken. He groaned as he opened his eyes and had to close them again, due to the bright light of the sun beaming at his face through the window. He lifted his left hand and moved it to block out the rays as he tried to lift his right but couldn't. He looked down and noticed Rangiku was lying on his stomach and his hand being used as a pillow.

_'What the hell?'_ he thought to himself as he looked at the busty blond. He tried remembering what happened but all he could remember was up until Yoruichi left, and then everything else is blank. He grinned a little at the kiss he got from her, then he turned his head back to Rangiku. He smiled then heard a loud snore and looked over to Toushiro, saw his position and sweat dropped. He chuckled softly then looked back to Rangiku.

He wondered how he was gonna get out of this. He decided to just wake her up so he reached over and shook her shoulder lightly. She groaned and muttered something before turning her head and planted it so her face was actually in his stomach. Naruto sweat dropped again. _'That didn't work.."_ He wondered how she could breathe with her mouth and nose being suffocated in his stomach but she seemed to be doing it just fine so he just sighed and lied back down, with Rangiku adjusting herself to get comfortable, now just using his stomach for a pillow with her hands clutching his hand, under her chin.

A while later Toushiro woke up. He got up groaning rubbing his neck. He was wondering how he ending up sleeping on the desk.. He looked over to Naruto and Rangiku and smirked. Its gonna be fun when they wake up!

**So? What do ya think? Hopefully it was good, sorry there wasn't any action but I'm saving that for the academy. Which should be next chapter, I might have some sparring between Toushiro and Naruto, to give you a little taste thought:D anyways Hopefully you liked it and be sure to read and review. The girls for the harem, are Tsunade, Kyuubi, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Soifon, and Kukaku! Hopefully you got at least a couple of the ones you wanted in there. Be sure to read and review! O and I need some Ideas for Bankai powers. So try and think of some. Anyways L8er! Be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok Guys. Next chapter. Sorry its late, I wasn't at home yesterday so i couldn't write. And Im having a problem. For how Im gonna be doing the story, I might not be able to have Kukaku in the pairing.. :'( I sorry for anyone who really wanted her in there, but I dont think im gonna be able to do her. I cant actually tell why without giving out part of the main plot tho. As I said im sorry. But i have a way to make it up to you. NEW POLL! Vote for any girl to be in the pairing other than Naruto girls and Momo(If i do put her in i wont be able to do the Aizen thing, later on.) So vote for the last girl in the pairing! NOW READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy!**

Toushiro had been up for a while now, and was still in his office drinking some coffee. He was doing some paperwork that he had pushed aside yesterday, as he waited for the other two to wake up. He looked over to them as he heard Rangiku groan.

Rangiku groaned as she woke up, but she didn't open her eyes, seeing as she was too comfortable. She found her pillow to be odd, since it moved up and down. She noticed she had something in her hand. She opened her eyes and squinted from the light and held the thing up and noticed it was a hand. She followed the arm and found that it belonged to Naruto, who was waking up.

Naruto woke up, feeling something moving on his stomach. He opened his eyes groggily and looked down at his stomach, to see Rangiku with her head on his stomach starring at him holding his hand in the air, with a dumbfounded look. Naruto only raised his eyebrow. After a couple seconds of starring, Toushiro 'Ah-hem'ed getting their attention as they both looked over, with Rangiku still with her head on his stomach and his hand in the air. Toushiro was smirking, "Comfortable?" he asked them.

Naruto looked back at Rangiku, as she looked at him. They looked back to Toushiro, "Yeah.." Toushiro's smirk faltered. _'Huh? Thats their reaction?' _He was hoping for something funnier. Like them sputtering and stuff. But all he gets is 'Yeah..'.

Naruto had gone back to laying down after his head had started aching and his tail started to get uncomfortable being sat on. And Rangiku did the same. Toushiro was dumbfounded now. _'What the hell? They just met each other yesterday and yet they don't seem to care that they're sleeping with each other.'_ After a few second of starring at them, Toushiro just sighed. It wasn't as fun as he thought it would be.

Rangiku was thinking to herself as she was laying back down on Naruto's stomach, absentmindedly petting his tail after he picked it out from under him.. _'Must have blacked out after drinking too much.. Why did I fall asleep on his stomach though? It is comfortable..'_ She decided that that was a good enough reason. Besides, from what she remembered of last night Naruto was a pretty fun guy. Didn't help at all that he was hot.. Nope.. His tail was really fun to play with though. Every time she pet it, it would move towards her hand, and then flick out as she got to the end of the tail, and then move back and she'd pet it again. It was amusing and it helped get her mind of the headache she had.

Naruto had his hands behind his head as he enjoyed Rangiku petting his tail. She seemed to be an open girl. She didn't even mind the position they were in. Of coarse he didn't either, but would any guy mind if a beautiful girl was laying on their stomach playing with their tail? Well.. Not all guys have a tail, but thats not the point.

He thought back to last night, and remembered the kiss that Yoruichi gave him. He smiled a little, but then his eyes snapped open and he went stiff for a second. He immediately closed his eyes and relaxed so as not to alert Rangiku. _'..Well.. Shit. What am I gonna do about this..'_ He thought, as he grimaced. He was starting to have feelings for Yoruichi and Rangiku. He already has feelings for Tsunade. _'My life just got a whole lot harder. Again, I ask, why can't I be the one to have a normal life for once. One problem after another.'_ Naruto thought as he sighs.

Rangiku looked up as she heard him sigh and saw the grimace. She figured he didn't want her to pet his tail like shes been doing so she stopped. Only to have him move his tail towards her hands again, and nudge them. She giggled a little, and continued. She looked back up to him, and noticed the small smile he has, and she smiled. It kind of surprised her at how close they already are. They just met yesterday and they're already acting like the closest of friends.

Naruto was different than most guys. Most probably would have tried to take advantage of the situation. They were in a rather compromising position. But Naruto didn't do anything like that. He just enjoyed her petting his tail while he relaxed. His appearance make him look dangerous, with its feral look. He could probably intimidate anybody with those eyes of his. She imagined what he would look like angry and mentally shuddered. It was a pretty scary site.

But looking at his face now, you would never think so. His face was calm, with a small smile and his arms are behind his head, and he seemed to be looking at nothing.

She looked over to Toushiro and noticed that he was leaning back in his chair apparently sleeping. She noticed that he had finished his paperwork. She looked back to Naruto who was starring at her. She starred back, as her heartbeat sped up a bit.

They starred at each other for a few minutes, before Naruto smiled a little and looked back toward the ceiling. Rangiku still looked at him for a few seconds before smiling a little and closing her eyes, her heart still beating fast, and settled on petting his tail again.

They stayed like that for about another half hour before Naruto said he had to get up. When Rangiku asked why, he said, "One, to brush my teeth. I hate the taste you get after you wake up from drinking. And second, Shower. Haven't had one since I got here." Rangiku nodded at the part about the taste, but when he said shower, her mind started giving her pictures of him with water running down his back and all his muscles.. a small blush started to form on her face. "Would you mind showing me where it is?" Naruto asked. Rangiku shook her head clear of the perverted thoughts and nodded.

They both got up and Rangiku lead him through the halls toward the bathroom. As they got there Naruto thanked her and walked in, taking off his haori, sash, and kimono on the way in, before closing the door. Rangiku caught a look at his chest as he closed the door, and perverted thoughts started invading her head again. She shook her head after a few seconds and walked back to the office.

As she walked back to the office she was thinking to herself. She was falling for him. When they were starring at each other, her heart sped up, and she could feel blood pulsing in her neck. When he smiled at her, her heart almost literally skipped a beat. She wasn't falling. She's already hit rock bottom. She doesn't see how its possible after only meeting him the day before.

She got back to the office and saw Toushiro awake. He looked at her as she came into the room, "Wheres Naruto?" he asked.

"Went to take a shower and brush his teeth." Rangiku replied, blushing a little at the memory. Toushiro cause the blush, and smirked.

"Comfortable, eh?" he said and smirked even more, as this time he got the reaction he wanted. Rangiku's blush increased. Her brain was betraying her and making her relive the memory of laying on his stomach.. only hes topless. Rangiku shook her head to clear away the images, and glared at Toushiro, as he grinned more. "I believe thats the first time I've ever seen you blush Rangiku." he laughed.

She glared even more, as he started laughing. "Shut-up, Shorty." she said. Immediately, he stopped laughing and glared as she grinned in victory. She knew he hated it when she called him that.

He glared some more before grumbling, and went back to leaning back in his chair. Rangiku laughed, and sat down in one of the other chairs. There was no more paperwork to do, because Toushiro finished it that morning so all that was left to do was wait for Naruto and see if he wanted to do anything. After a couple minutes of silence, there was a knock at the door.

Yoruichi had woken up a while ago and had a cup of coffee as she did some paperwork with her Vice-Captain Soifon. She decided after a while that she could do the rest later, seeing as she was a third of the way done. She decided to go and look for Naruto to see if he wanted to go see Kisuke. Soifon asked if she could come as well, as she heard about this "Naruto" guy from Yoruichi after she got back drunk, and started babbling about him. So they left to go to the 10th division.

On the way there Soifon was getting increasingly curious as she saw that Yoruichi seemed to have an extra spring in her step. _'This guy must be something to make her so excited about just seeing him.'_ She thought as she looked at Yoruichi's grinning face. There seemed to be a light in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

When they made it to the 10th division they went in and went straight to the main office and knocked.

Toushiro told whoever it was to come in, and as the door opened he saw Yoruichi and Soifon there. "Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" Toushiro asked.

"We came here to see if Naruto wanted to go to see Kisuke." Yoruichi answered. Toushiro nodded.

"He's in the shower right now so yo-" Toushiro never got to finish his sentence.

"Anyone know where my clothes went?" Naruto said as he walked into the office with only a towel around his waist, his wrist band, his hair still wet, and water still trickling down his chest and abs. Toushiro raised a brow at him, before looking at the girls in the room. They all had the same reaction. They were starring at his chest and abs and they all had small blushes on their faces. They starred at his chest as he talked, his chest flexed and twitched every couple seconds. "I was sure I set them on the bench by the shower.." Naruto said, scratching his head with one hand, while the other held his towel around his waist. The girls were still starring, not listening to a word he said. So Toushiro spoke up.

"There are lockers in the bathroom, someone might have come in and put them in one." Naruto nodded his thanks and left, closing the office door and snapping the girls out of their one-sided staring contest.

Yoruichi looked over to Rangiku and saw her shaking her head with a small blush. She narrowed her eyes. Rangiku saw her and did the same. Soifon wasn't really paying attention, as she was in her own little world reliving the memory.

Toushiro was looking at the whole thing, wondering how the hell Naruto got 3 of the hottest women in Soul Society to fall for him. Then there was that woman that was his village's leader. Its like hes a literal magnet! He sighed.

Naruto came back in a couple seconds later fully dressed, tieing the back of his hair back into a small ponytail to find Rangiku and Yoruichi glaring at each other, a woman he doesn't know starring off into space, and Toushiro sighing. "Hey guys." The girls snapped out of their reveries/glaring contest, and looked over to Naruto as Toushiro waved. "What are you guys doing here Yoruichi? And..?" Yoruichi grinned.

"This is Soifon, my Vice-Captain." Naruto smiled and introduced himself as Soifon smiled with a small blush. Yoruichi continued, "We were wondering if you wanted to go see Kisuke." She said. Naruto's eyebrows rose, and he smiled.

"Yeah, I wanna go see his inventions." He said. He looked to Rangiku and Toushiro, "You guys wanna come too?" Toushiro shrugged, and gave a 'sure' and Rangiku smiled and nodded.

On the way to the 12th division, people were giving Naruto curious looks. Probably wondering why he had 2 Captains and their Vice-Captains with him. That and wondering why he had a crimson Captain-like haori on.

Naruto noticed the stares, but didn't really mind them. Curiosity he can handle, hes just glad they aren't glaring at him.

They made it to the 12th division pretty quick. When they got there they went in and went to Kisuke's office. They knocked and then went in. As Kisuke noticed Naruto he smiled wide, "Ahh, Uzumaki-san! What do I owe the pleasure? Seems you've brought guests!" Naruto smiled.

"Just Naruto's fine Kisuke. I never did like being formal." Naruto said, "And we came so you could show me some of your inventions like you said."

Kisuke grinned, "Ahh, sure, Naruto-kun, I want to show you one that I finished a little while ago. You'll probably find it interesting." Kisuke smirked, Naruto raised a brow in curiosity, as Yoruichi grinned knowing what it was. Everyone else was curious as well. Kisuke got up and told them to follow him. They followed him and came to a room with computers and all sorts of different technology, and inventions. Naruto was in awe at the technology. Never seeing something so advanced. Everything looks like old style japan on the outside but on the inside it was far ahead of its time.

Naruto and the others followed Kisuke until they came to a white thing that looked in a way like a body. There was a string going from one shoulder to the other shoulder.. "This, Naruto-kun, is called a spirit-transfer shell. It can allow you to achieve Bankai within 3 days." Kisuke smirked.

Everyone but Yoruichi and Naruto were shocked. Naruto wasn't shocked because he didn't know what the hell a Bankai was.. Toushiro spoke, "I-Impossible.."

Naruto looked at him, "What?" he asked. Kisuke explained it for him.

"A Bankai is the final release of a Zanpakuto. Shikai is the first. To release your Shikai, you require dialog and harmonization. In other words, instead of you going to your Zanpakuto's world, Bankai requires your Zanpakuto's materialization and submission. Materialization refers to calling the Zanpakuto into our world. Normally several years of training is required just to do this, but.. If you stab your Zanpakuto into this doll, it can forcibly take your Zanpakuto's spirit into this world, however the time limit of the materialization is 3 days." Kisuke said. Naruto raised his brows, and the others were shocked even more, "Normally it takes, at least, a decade of training to achieve Bankai.."

Naruto's eyes widened. He wondered how long it would take for him to get his Bankai.. Considering he got his Shikai right after he unlocked his Zanpakuto. "Hey Kisuke.. How long do you think it would take me to get my Bankai..? I mean, I got my Shikai the same time I got my Zanpakuto**.." **he asked. The Vice-captains and Kisuke's eyebrows rose. Kisuke hadn't heard he had already got his Shikai.

Rangiku and Soifon were in shock. _'No ones Ever gotten their Shikai that fast.. Ever. Not even Yamamoto..Who are you Naruto?' _were their thoughts. Kisuke was thinking. Even Yamamoto never got his Shikai that fast. He scratched his chin for a few moments.

"Well.." Naruto and everyone leaned in for the answer. "I don't know!" He grinned as he laughed. Naruto and everyone almost tripped over their feet. They righted themselves and sweatdropped. "I'd let you use this.. But I can't because your not a full fledged Shinigami." Kisuke said.

"Well that sucks.." Naruto said. He scratched the back of his head.

"Soo.. you wanna show me your Shikai?" Kisuke asked, practically giving the puppy dog eyes. He never could give up a chance to see something new..

Naruto looked at him, "Sure." he said. Kisuke grinned, while everyone but Yoruichi was curious as to what it would be.

"Follow me, I'll take us to my special underground training room!" Kisuke said as he took of running. Everyone sweatdropped, before following him.

When they got there everyone was shocked except Yoruichi because shes been here before, "..Wow.." Naruto said. It was pretty much a desert, with rocks and cliffs, but it was huge, and it seemed like they were actually outside because of the sky.

"Like it? Built it myself!" Kisuke said, grinning. Bringing everyone out of their shock. "Now, lets see your Shikai.." Naruto nodded, while everyone else backed off. They all went and stood about 15 miters from him, and starred with curiosity.

Before Naruto started Yoruichi whispered to them making them look at her, "Prepare yourselves, his reiatsu is amazing." That made everyones curiosity grow, as they looked back to Naruto.

Naruto first took of his wrist band and threw it aside. As soon as it was off, everyone felt the pressure of his reiatsu. It hit Rangiku and Soifon, and they found the air harder to breath. It didn't effect Yoruichi and Kisuke that much, but they were still surprised. Yoruichi was surprised, because it seemed to grow immensely since before he had the wristband on. _'Theres at least a 5 increase since only yesterday! I cant even imagine what it will be like by the time hes out of the academy..' _

Naruto concentrated and took his Zanpakuto out of its sheath. Rangiku, Soifon and Kisuke were once again surprised as they saw it was black with a crimson edge. Naruto lifted it above his head and started gathering his reiatsu into the sword. A mini-hurricane was starting to form around Naruto as his sword started glowing red. Once Naruto felt what felt like a mental click Naruto whispered, "Never cut twice, Demon of the Mist.."

After he said that, immediately his reiatsu exploded out of him, and the mini-hurricane grew in power, and little clouds of mist started appearing, swirling around him. He opened his eyes showing glowing red slitted eyes.

This time Yoruichi, Kisuke and Toushiro actually found it hard to breathe and Rangiku and Soifon almost fell to their knees at the pressure. They looked over to him and saw his massive Zanpakuto.

The mini-hurricane stopped, the mist clouds disappeared , and the pressure let up, as Naruto calmed down, but his eyes were still glowing.

Everyone looked at Naruto as it calmed down and he picked up his wristband and put it on, eliminating the pressure, as he started walking towards them, eyes still glowing. It was extremely intimidating. As he got over to them, the sword still on his shoulder, he said, "So? How is it?" Naruto said as his eyes stopped glowing, and he grinned showing his fangs.

Kisuke grinned, and started clapping, "Amazing, Naruto-kun! Your reiatsu is unreal!" Naruto grinned, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Heh heh," Naruto laughed. Rangiku and Soifon were still wide-eyed at the display of power he had, and Toushiro was admiring his Zanpakuto.

"Your Zanpakuto's massive." Toushiro said. Naruto grinned and stuck it into the ground. "If your reiatsu is this large now, when you reach Bankai.."

Kisuke finished for him, "His reiatsu will dwarf even Kenpachi. Considering how high it is now, it will only keep growing as you train. Naruto may even have more than him without your Bankai, in a few years." he finished smirking, making Rangiku and Soifon's eyes widen, as Toushiro smirked as well as Yoruichi.

Toushiro's eyes widened again as he realized something, "Wait. Naruto, what about your Hollow powers? Has anything happened with them? If you learn to control them as well as unlock your Bankai.." Rangiku and Soifon looked at Toushiro weirdly.

"...Hollow?" Soifon quesioned.

Yoruichi answered, "When Naruto first got here, Naruto's Chain of Fate turned black and he went through a transformation. You see, before his transformation Naruto was shorter, and had shorter blond hair, and blue eyes. After the transformation Naruto had a black and red fox Hollow mask and he grew his tail." Their eyes widen.

"But Hollows can't be born in Soul Society!" Rangiku said.

"Ah, but Naruto-kun isn't a full Hollow, as you can see. He is part Hollow and part Shinigami.." Kisuke said.

"I had a demon lord sealed into me when I was born, and the seal was somehow connected to my Chain of Fate. When I died the demon's presence somehow altered the Chain and I'm what you get." Naruto said. Yoruichi turned sad as she remembered what he told her of his life. Naruto smiled at her reassuringly. The others caught the act and wondered what it was about. "Anyways, nothing has been happening with the Hollow part of me. I guess it hasn't activated yet or something." he finished.

"If you'd like, Naruto-kun, I might be able to see if I can help you in your training. I could also help you with controlling your reiatsu." Kisuke said. Naruto grinned and nodded. "Come by tomorrow afternoon and we'll have a spar to see where your at, then, the training will begin." Kisuke grinned evilly, as he said 'training'. Naruto was a little nervous about what he'd gotten himself into now. He concentrated and released his Shikai back to its original form and put it in it's sheath.

Naruto looked down at his stomach as it started growling. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Heh heh.. " Everyone snickered. "You think.. theres any chance that theres a ramen stand in Soul Society?"

**OK thats the new chapter, I know it was kind of boring but I tried to get more relationships started and stuff like that. Hopfully you didn't think it was that bad, but I promise next chapter there will be some action. If anyone says Soifon was a little ooc, well, she wasn't like she was in the show before Yoruichi left. She was her personal body guard and was really protective of her. Hopefully you liked the little scene with Naruto and Rangiku, I thought it was pretty cute, if i do say so myself. Lol. Anyways, be sure to vote on the last girl of the pairing. Sorry again for not being able to do Kukaku. Now REVIEW! Lol and sorry again for the late chapter! l8er!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Heres the next Chapter of Naruto: The Legendary Shinigami! I know its really late, and im really sorry, but with school just starting, i had a lot of stuff to do and get used to again, plus this is my last year, but things are calmed down now so you can expect normal update times, unless something happens that needs more of my attention. Other than that Thanx for the reviews, from last chapter, I broke the 200 review mark and am at 214 as of now. So im glad about that, considering that was only 4 chapters. Ive been reading a little when i had some free time and most of the stories had at least 7-10 chapters and had the same amount as me.. so im guessing thats good. Plus they had flames! Haha no flames for me yet! Lmao, anyways heres the next chapter! Make sure to review at the end!**

It had been almost a week since Naruto had gotten to Soul Society, and tomorrow, he was going to start at the Academy. He was looking forward to it, just to meet new people and learn new things. He had been in.. 'Training'... with Kisuke for the past few days. Which really meant Kisuke chased him around in his Shikai swinging his sword around and relentlessly attacking Naruto..

Flashback

_Naruto really didn't know what to expect when he went to Kisuke's underground training room. When he got there, the place was empty. _

_He was about to yell for Kisuke when he was kicked from behind by Kisuke. "Ahh, Naruto-kun, you've come!"_

_Naruto got up from the ground, '_What the hell?'_ He turned to Kisuke, "Was there a reason for you just kicking me?" Naruto asked, annoyed. Kisuke laughed._

"_Ahh, but Naruto-kun this is your training!" Kisuke said as he came at Naruto with his sword drawn. Naruto eyes widen and he unsheathed his Zanpakuto just in time to block the blow. Kisuke jumped back, then immediately charged forward, dust and dirt clouds fly behind him. Naruto dodged, but wasn't ready when Kisuke suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto, his Zanpakuto centimeters from Naruto's eye. _

Flashback End

Crazy, but effective. It sharpened Naruto's senses by making him predict what Kisuke would do next, and act accordingly. They hadn't started on controlling his reiatsu. Simply because Kisuke thought that Naruto should know how to fight before he started to control his reiatsu. Reason being that its going to take a while to be able to control it, considering how massive it is. And if he spent all his time on that then he'd be a sitting duck in a fight. Naruto figured they'd start on it when he started at the academy, which was tomorrow.

Naruto also got to know his friends, Yoruichi, Toushiro, Rangiku, and Soifon better and had gotten closer. They usually just had a few drinks during the evening, and hung around, or sometimes went to the ramen stand in Soul Society to have a couple bowls. Naruto found that the ramen was just as good as Ichiraku's, but he didn't eat as much as he used to. Basically because he didn't have to anymore.

The only reason he ate so much of it when he was back in Konoha was because Ichiraku's didn't exactly get a very good name for itself for serving the "Demon". So he ate as much as he could, to make up for the loss of business.

He thought about Tsunade a few times as he relaxed from his training through the week. He was in a hammock in a clearing somewhere in Rukongai. He wondered what was happening with her. He heard from Yamamoto that the time from his dimension moved far faster than in Soul Society.

When Toushiro left to go there it only took around 5 minutes in Soul Society for him to get back, yet he was really there for about 30 to 45 minutes. So it was safe to say that time moved around 6 to 8 times faster in Konoha than in Soul Society. This was actually good for Naruto as it meant that he would be able to go and get Tsunade sooner rather than waiting what could be 10 years. He would only need to wait a 6th to an 8th of that. Meaning for one year in Konoha would only be 1 and a half to 2 months in Soul Society.

He couldn't wait to see her. It was weird, he realized. He couldn't wait for her to die.. It would have sounded a little weird if he had said it while he was living. He never would of thought he would be wanting someone precious to him to die. He chuckled at the thought.

Naruto also had a few.. 'conversations'.. with the Kyuubi. Those were.. interesting to say the least...

Flashback

_Naruto had just found a clearing in Rukongai with a few trees in the middle. He had been looking for a place that was peaceful for him to relax after training with Kisuke. He had brought a hammock he had made specifically for this. It was just rope weaving in and out of each other with knots in certain places to hold it together. _

_He set up the hammock and after he was done he lied down on it with his hands behind his head and looked at the sky, watching the clouds go by. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a voice in his head._

__**Comfortable?' **_The Kyuubi asked. Naruto sighed. He knew she would show up again sooner or later. He decided to humor her to see what she wanted. _

Yes.._' Naruto answered. Kyuubi smirked._

**'You know..' **_Kyuubi said softly, _'**I could make you even more comfortable...' **_She purred softly at the end, and Naruto felt a strange sensation in his entire body before Kyuubi actually appeared lying on top of him with her hands on his chest, still naked like the first time he had seen her. His eyes widened, as he looked down at her and attempted to get up but she pushed him back down. _**"_Ah, ah, ah.. Your not going anywhere.._" **_She purred._

_Kyuubi pushed herself up with her hands revealing her breasts, as her tails started caressing around Naruto. Naruto felt himself getting aroused, even if he knew who this was. Kyuubi smiled seductively and leaned up, making sure to rub her hips, as she felt a twitch. She looked straight into Naruto's eyes as she noticed his breathing was getting heavier. She rubbed her nose on his a little, still staring into his eyes, and she kissed him on the lips. _

_Naruto having been shocked, broke out of it as he stared at her face, as she was kissing him. Her eyes opened slightly, as she kept kissing him and locked with his for a second before she closed them and continued kissing._

_Naruto, for some reason beyond his control, started kissing back, and for a couple seconds they kissed each other._

_Naruto didn't know what the hell was happening. Only that he was kissing the Kyuubi and for some odd reason he was actually liking it!_

_Kyuubi's lips parted from Naruto's as she opened her eyes and smiled softly, before Naruto could see. She then disappeared in a mist of red._

_When Naruto opened his eyes he looked around not seeing Kyuubi anymore. He looked up to the sky, thinking about what had just happened. Never seeing the soft smile the Kyuubi had, had.._

Flashback End

Naruto sighed as he remembered that. It had happened the day before yesterday. He found it weird, really.. Back in Konoha he'd be lucky to even get a girl to tolerate him, even though he _did_ have a mask of obnoxiousness, and stupidity, and yet, here, there are possibly 4. Even if one is sealed in his stomach.. He really didn't have any resentment for Kyuubi. Sure there was the very small bit of his brain that said, "Shes the reason for my life of hatred, and loneliness."

But the far bigger part of his brain thought of it differently, "Sure, if she hadn't attacked then I wouldn't have had to live the life I did, but if she didn't, then I wouldn't be me. I would have a completely different personality, and I never would have met anyone here. Most likely not even Tsunade.."

Him and Yoruichi are also getting closer. Naruto heard her talk about her clan, and how she never liked being the heir. She just didn't like having to be so formal like being in her position demands. She wanted to be carefree, like she was when she was around Naruto and the others. Naruto had also noticed that whenever he was around her, Yoruichi has an unusual spring in her step. It felt good to Naruto that just being around someone that he made them that happy. Sometimes Yoruichi would turn into a cat and curl up around his neck as he walked around, and sometimes lyed down with her on his stomach and him petting and scratching her.

Him and Rangiku also got closer. Naruto heard about how she used to live in Rukongai until Ichimaru Gin came and took her to be a Shinigami. Naruto didn't trust Ichimaru. There was just something about him that put him off. He reminded Naruto of a fox. Although that might be a compliment to some people considering Naruto was like a fox in a lot of ways. But Ichimaru had that weird smile on all the time, and he was very cryptic. It is said "Never Trust a Fox". Naruto thought of that saying every time he saw Ichimaru.

Him and Rangiku now usually hang around together, and when they don't have anything to do, sometimes Naruto would lay down and Rangiku would put her head on his stomach and pet his tail, like she did before.

Naruto and Soifon got along pretty well, as well. Naruto learned that she was very protective of Yoruichi. He wasn't as close to her as he was to the others, though. That was pretty much because she was reserved and didn't open up to many people. She did like Naruto, though. Sometimes they would go out to the ramen stand and have a few bowls, and talk. Soifon didn't talk about her past much, but Naruto was determined to break through her shell and try to open her up. He was slowly succeeding but it'll probably take a while.

Him and Toushiro hung around a lot, usually they spared. Naruto remembered the first spar they had, had. This was also when Naruto found out the power of his Zanpakuto in its Shikai.

Flashback

_Naruto and Toushiro stood away from each other, in the underground training room. They hadn't unsheathed their Zanpakutos yet, and they were staring at each other seeing who would make the first move. _

_Kisuke had set up the spar to see how far Naruto had come. He also wanted Naruto to get more experience by fighting people other than him. The girls were also there, standing off to the side with Kisuke._

_A breeze blew through the training ground, somehow, considering they were underground, and it ruffled their hair slightly, as it swayed in the wind. Their haori's also blew in the wind. A pebble rolled in between them. As the pebble stopped Naruto and Toushiro unsheathed their Zanpakutos and charged._

_They met in the middle, swords crossed, with dust and dirt flying around them. They both gritted their teeth trying to push the other back, finally Toushiro pushed Naruto back, and slashed at Naruto, but he regained his footing and jumped back before it could connect. As Naruto landed he immediately charged, as dust clouds blew behind him. Naruto did a sideways slash at Toushiro's head. _

_Toushiro ducked and spun around swinging his sword around trying to cut Naruto's legs from under him. Naruto noticed and jumped back, doing a flip and getting into a stance, as Toushiro did the same._

"_Your not to bad.." Toushiro said smirking. Naruto smirked back._

"_Your not to bad yourself," Naruto said, "Now why don't we bring this up a notch?" Naruto said as he lifted his Zanpakuto over his head. Toushiro smirked."Never Cut Twice, Demon of the Mist!" Naruto said as his Zanpakuto started glowing, as well as his eyes. Wind started blowing around him, and there was a red flash before Naruto stood with his massive Zanpakuto on his shoulder, eyes glowing, tail swaying, and the wind still blowing around him. Naruto smirked at Toushiro._

_Toushiro smirked back, as he took his Zanpakuto and swung it out to the side, as it glowed and he said, "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, __Hyorinmaru_!" _As his Zanpakuto swung to a stop, it stopped glowing, but it didn't really look any different, other than a crescent-moon shape hanging from the hilt on a chain. Toushiro got into a stance, as Naruto did the same, with his Zanpakuto out in front of him._

_Toushiro slashed his sword in the air and a dragon of ice flew towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen. _'What the hell was that?' _he thought as he dodged. He looked to where it hit and noticed the entire area was frozen. Naruto looked back to a smirking Toushiro. _

_For the next little while Naruto couldn't do anything, because he was too busy trying to dodge Toushiro's ice dragons. _

_Kisuke smirked, _'Now, Naruto-kun.. lets see what powers your Zanpakuto has..'_ The others were a little worried for Naruto, wondering how he was going to get out of this._

_Naruto was backed into a corner. His back was to a wall and he wouldn't be able to dodge the next dragon. Toushiro swung his sword an ice dragon flew towards him, but just after it left the sword, Naruto's Zanpakuto seemed to pulse and Information seemed to flow into his head. Naruto seemed to act on instinct, as he stepped forward quickly._

_He brought his sword above his head and he swung it down. In the middle of the swing the tail-like marking on his sword seemed to come alive and fly off his sword in a red mist. The red mist formed into the shape of the Kyuubi-like fox head, and flew straight for the ice dragon, roaring all the way. "**Tenma-Kanakirigoe!" **Naruto yelled. The mist-fox cut straight through the ice dragon, and continued on, only missing Toushiro's head by mere inches., and completely destroyed the landscape behind him. All that was left was a giant hole and scorched rubble._

_Flashback End_

Naruto smirked at the memory, as he looked at the clouds. That sure freaked Toushiro out.

Naruto got up from his hammock, deciding to go get a bowl of ramen before he went to go back to the 10th division for the night. Kisuke had given him the day off so he could be rested for the academy the next day. As he walked he thought about how much his life has improved since he died.

He had good friends, he wasn't despised by the entire population, and he didn't have any of his "friends" calling him a dead-last loser anymore.

There were a few that he thought of as friends, like Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Tenten, and some other people. Jiraiya was okay. He was kind of like the uncle that no one wants to tell anyone about. Iruka was something like a brother to him, but Naruto knew it was only out of pity and his mask that Iruka even liked him. If Naruto hadn't of had his mask, then he wouldn't have made it look like he wanted attention, and therefore just be the depressed "Demon", to everyone, and nothing like Iruka was. Shizune was like a sister to him.

Tsunade, her and Jiraiya were the only ones to ever know about his depressed state. Shizune and Tsunade were the ones who gave him the anti-depressants after Sarutobi died, and he would have to talk to them every once in a while for them to see how he was doing.

He had never really thought of anyone as a father, or a mother. No one ever really fit into the way a mother or a father should be like. He had always thought of Sarutobi as a grandfather. He smiled at the memory of him.

He was the closest to Tsunade, because she knew everything about him. She could tell how he was feeling, just by looking at him. She knew every aspect of his mask, and always covered for him when it slipped a little, around the others.

Naruto also knew almost everything about Tsunade. She would sometimes tell him stories of her life, to get his mind off things. Naruto doesn't really know exactly when he started to feel differently around Tsunade. Just that he did, and that when she died he was going to be there, for her to make the choice..

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as he heard someone call his name. He looked to where the voice was coming from and he saw that it was Toushiro. Naruto grinned and lifted his hand in greeting, "Hey, whats up?" he asked.

Toushiro shrugged, "Not to much, was just looking for you. Rangiku wanted to have a little get-together, with the others, before you move out and go to the academy tomorrow." he said.

Naruto smiled, "Sure, I was gonna go for a bowl of ramen, but this sounds better." he grinned.

They started walking towards the 10th division, talking small talk.

When they got there, they went in, and found everyone in the office. When they walked in, everyone looked towards them, and smiled. Naruto smiled, "Hey, girls, Kisuke. Whats up?"

The girls smiled and Kisuke grinned, "Ah, Naruto-kun! We're trying to figure out where to have our little going away/starting the Academy-party for you." he said.

The girls nodded, and Rangiku said, "We don't really feel like drinking in the office this time."

Naruto 'hm-ed' and then smiled, "I have an idea, bring all the stuff and follow me."everyone nodded and left the division following Naruto, Yoruichi changing into a cat and jumping onto his shoulder, and curling around his neck. Rangiku, narrowed her eyes a little, but stayed silent, and Soifon surprisingly felt jealousy welling up, but didn't know why. Kisuke grabbed the sake basket, and Toushiro, the food, and Naruto, Yoruichi's robes.

When they got outside, the sun was low and it was probably only a couple hours until sunset. Naruto led them to the clearing he had used for relaxing. They were surprised at how peaceful it was. There was a calm breeze and the sun was just over the trees, giving it an orange glow. Naruto smiled, "Hows this?"

Yoruichi jumped off his shoulder and was looking in wonder, "Wow, how did you find this place?" She said asking the question on everyone's mind.

Naruto smiled sadly, "When I was alive i used to go to a place to watch the sky, and relax, just to get away from it all. I like peaceful places like this. I kind of have a knack for finding them.." he said as he looked at the sun.

Naruto had told them all individually about his past, so they all smiled sympathetically, but Rangiku lightened the moment, "Anyone want a drink yet?" She asked, a little awkwardly.

Naruto grinned, and grabbed one of the bottles from Kisuke, ran and jumped onto his hammock, and took a gulp of it. "Well, its a party isn't it?" Naruto yelled over to them, as they all grinned.

They others ran over as Kisuke pulled out a small cube. He held it in his hand for a second before it started folding out on itself and stopped when a stereo was in his hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, not really that surprised, considering what Kisuke has invented. Kisuke just grinned and turned it on, and some fast paced music came on. "Ah, it'd be boring without music, don't you think?" he said.

Naruto grinned, as he took another gulp of his sake, and leaned back nodding his head to the music. Yoruichi ran into the woods with her cloths and came out a few seconds later in her human form, and dressed again. Everyone got a bottle of sake and started drinking.

After a while the girls were dancing with each other to the music that was playing and Toushiro was talking to Naruto and Kisuke about stuff that drunk people talk about and the sun had just set.

"So, I was like, 'Bla-'" Toushiro never got to finish his sentence as Naruto was pulled off by the girls, even Soifon, and to dance. Toushiro laughed at him, and Kisuke grinned drunkenly.

Naruto glared back at them as he was dragged away, but that glare went away as they stopped and started dancing around him. Naruto smirked and started dancing along with them. The girls were surrounding him, and rubbing against him as they danced, and Naruto danced with them, his tail carressing their arms, legs and necks

They danced like that for about half an hour, before a slow song came on. Yoruichi got to him first, and pulled him close and layed her head on his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, and listened to the music as they swayed back and fourth.

Rangiku and Soifon glared at Yoruichi, but she just stuck her tongue out at them and smirked. The other 2 huffed and walked over to Toushiro and Kisuke, and listened to their conversation.

Yoruichi had her head in the crook of Naruto's neck as they danced. After a couple of minutes the song ended and they leaned back, away from each other Yoruichi starred into his eyes, leaned in and kissed him as Naruto kissed her back.

They both parted and Yoruichi smiled, and walked over to the hammock, as another slow song came on. This time Soifon got to him first as she got into the same position as Yoruichi did. Rangiku was about to glare at her, before she saw the dreamy look on Yoruichi's face. She narrowed her eyes in thought, wobbling slightly due to being drunk.

"And he was like.." Toushiro was still talking to Kisuke, as Kisuke listened interestedly, never missing a word.

Back with Soifon and Naruto, Soifon was actually opening up a little to him as they swayed slowly with the music, telling him a little about her past, and how her family were bodyguards to the Shihouin clan.

Naruto was happy that he had gotten through her hard shell, as he listened to her over the music.

As the music stopped they both parted, before Soifon, shyly, gave him a closed mouth kiss on the lips before she walked back over and sat beside Yoruichi on the hammock.

Rangiku saw Soifon walking back to the hammock. She saw the similar dreamy look in her eyes as she sat on the hammock. Rangiku got up and walked over to Naruto who just took another big gulp of his sake. Rangiku smiled at him as she put her arms around his neck. Naruto smiled too, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. They just starred into each other's eyes, throughout the dance.

By the end of the song their head were only an inch apart. Rangiku leaned the rest of the way, and closed her mouth on his. They kissed for a full minute before they each leaned apart. Rangiku had tried to put as much emotion as she could into that kiss, and Naruto, by the look of his face, felt it. He still had his eyes closed, and he was licking his lips. Naruto finally opened his eyes and smiled. Rangiku smiled back at him before turning and walking slowly back to the hammock, with Yoruichi and Soifon.

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sky. It was clear, not a cloud to block out the stars. The was a crescent-moon out. Naruto liked these moons the best. They always seemed to relax him. Full moons always seemed to excite him, make him stronger, and give him a need or craving to fight.

Naruto looked over at everyone and noticed that they were all passed out. Even Toushiro and Kisuke. Naruto decided to sniff out a steam to wash his face. He had noticed in his training that his senses had doubled what they were before he died, and even then he had almost the same senses as an Inuzuka.

He sniffed for a second finding the scent of water, and noticed there was some nearby. He started walking slowly in the direction of it.

After about 5 minutes of walking, he found a small lake. He knelled down, cupped some water in his hands, and splashed it in his face. After doing that he looked up at the moon. It was weird, as he just noticed that when he looked at the moon he saw a bluing glow around it, but when it was full he saw a red glow.

Naruto shook his head free of his thoughts as he stood back up. He started walking back to where the others were. When he got there everyone was passed out, and the music was still going. Naruto walked over to the stereo and pushed the button that said 'Compact' and it folded up into a cube. _'I gotta get Kisuke to make me one of these..'_ he set the cube by Kisuke and looked over to his hammock. _'Hmm..'_ the girls were passed out, Rangiku in the middle of Yoruichi and Soifon.

Naruto shook Rangiku's shoulder trying to wake her.

She didn't move. He shook it again and whispered her name, and her eyes opened a little. She looked at him and then grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the hammock. After a few seconds of groaning and moving around, Naruto was underneath Rangiku, who was in between his legs, with her head on his chest, and Yoruichi and Soifon had their head on his shoulder's with their faces in the crook of his neck.

Naruto was a little dizzy, and when he closed his eyes he'd feel like he was spinning around really fast.

He tried to ignore it, and after a while it stopped, and he fell asleep.

_'Tomorrow should be interesting...'_

**Hey guys, how'd ya like the chapter? I very sorry again because it was really late, but at least its hear now and the next chapter should be here somewhere around next saturday, or sunday. Anyways thanx for reviewing. Don't forget to review!! Reviews are the fuel to the fire!! anyways u can post suggestions for anything, and if i use them ill say in my authors notes! L8er!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, im extremely sorry for the really long wait, but ive been having.. problems.. at home. A lot of shit is happening and i barly have time to get on the computer. Hopfully u'll forgive me and still read and review. :P Just to tell you that Naruto's attack for his Shikai was "Tenma-Kanakirigoe" which is roughly "Evil Spirit-Piercing Scream" I may have different things for it, but you never know! Anyways this is the 6th chapter of Naruto: The Legendary Shinigami! Enjoy!**

Naruto groaned as he tried to open his eyes only to close them, as all he saw was a flash of light as he looked straight at the sun. "Damn.." He mumbled. He tried to move his arms or sit up but something was holding him down.

His tail was hurting because he was laying on it at a weird angle as well. "Damnit.." He mumbled, louder than the last time. He still couldn't open his eyes because they were so sensitive. Add to that, the fact that they were already about 3 times more sensitive than a normal humans eye.

He managed to squint one eye open and looked down to see what was holding him down. As he looked down he saw Rangiku's face in front of him. His eyes widened, which had the added effect of letting the full light of the sun shine into his eyes. He immediately closed them, out of reflex pulled his right arm out from under whatever was covering it and covered his eyes. "Goddamnit..!" he said, in his normal voice.

A groan came from his right surprising him, as he looked over with his right hand shading his eyes. Yoruichi was adjusting herself beside him trying to get comfortable. As soon as he saw her he looked back at Rangiku, then looked at his hand. Something was telling him not to look to his left..

He looked anyways and saw Soifon laying there. He groaned. "Why me?" he whispered.

Slowly so as not to wake Soifon up he removed his left arm from her grasp. He then made sure the other 2 were still sleeping, before he gently as he could tried to lift Rangiku enough that he could squirm out from under her. This was proving to be a difficult task as he had to be gentle and yet there really wasn't a very good place to push her up from considering her.. sizable chest..which was almost falling out of her robes..

He finally got her up far enough that he could get out from underneath her, but he still had to be careful not to wake up Yoruichi and Soifon.

He slowly stuck his leg out until he found the ground, and simultaneously lifted himself up and lowered Rangiku back down only the hammock.

As he righted himself he checked to see if they were still sleeping. _'..Whew..'_ He looked to one of the trees that the hammock was tied to and saw Toushiro and Kisuke leaning against it, sleeping, with a little drool coming out of their mouths.

Just as he was about to take a step, his head started pounding and throbbing. "Damn hangover.." He groaned. He massaged his head for a few seconds, until his headache faded to a dull throb. His eyes had adjusted to the light by now so he looked at the sky and saw the clouds floating by. He looked back over to Toushiro and Kisuke. He kicked Toushiro's foot, getting a groan from him and waking him up in the process. Naruto smirked.

Toushiro opened his eyes a crack and saw Naruto standing over him, smirking. Toushiro smirked back sleepily, before he got up. His head started throbbing, so he rubbed his temples a little to dull the ache. He looked over to Naruto and punched him in the shoulder, "You had to wake me up, didn't you?" He said smiling.

Naruto laughed a little, "Of coarse!" he said.

They decided to wake everyone up, and after a few groans and headaches, everyone was standing and packing up the stuff talking small talk. A few empty bottles of sake were on the ground around the hammock.

After a while the packing was done and Naruto was thanking whatever god there was, that the girls didn't remember what happened the night before.

"Umm, Naruto-kun, didn't you start at the academy today?" Yoruichi asked, after she finished putting her hair in her usual style.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked at her, "What time is it?!" Yoruichi looked at the sky, for a couple of seconds.

She looked back to Naruto, "Around 9 or 10." Naruto cursed.

"Damn! I'm late!" He grabbed his Zanpakuto and started running, "Thanks for the party guys! I'll talk to you later!" He yelled, with a wave of his hand, before he disappeared from his spot, shocking everyone but Kisuke.

"He can already use Shun-po?" Soifon asked, turning to Kisuke. Everyone else turned to him as well.

Kisuke smirked and put on his bucket hat, shielding his eyes. "You'd be surprised at what that boy could do.." he said, seriously. Even Toushiro was surprised. Naruto had never used Shun-po in their spars.

_'He was holding back the whole time..?' _Toushiro thought, wide-eyed. He looked back to the place where Naruto was.

_'Just how strong are you, Naruto?' _ Was on everyone's mind, except Kisuke.

_'Surprised, indeed..' _ Kisuke thought.

Naruto was almost to the academy. He was already about an hour or 2 late. After a few more seconds he could see the academy. He made it to the grounds and stopped using Shun-po, and decided to walk the rest of the way. He went in and went into the office.

A man in Shinigami robes came out when he heard the door of the office close. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I'm a new student here and was wondering where I have to go." he said.

The man looked quizzically at his Shinigami robes, but left it alone, "Names Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, and the man's eyes widened a bit, but went back to normal. He motioned Naruto to follow him, as he went into a room in the back of the office. Naruto nodded and followed.

When they got there, Naruto saw a bunch of shelfs with uniforms on them. The man looks at Naruto, and then picks up a pair of blue pants and a white robe. He hands them to Naruto.

Naruto looks at the man, "Um.. Just wondering, but is there any other colors? Blue really isn't my color.." he said. He felt a little weird saying that, but hey, he just didn't look good in blue.

The man nods after looking Naruto over, noticing, that Naruto was pretty much all black and crimson red. Naruto smiles, "Thanks." he said.

The man nods silently and walks farther back and picks out a black robe and red pants, and hands them to Naruto. Naruto smiled, _'Thats more like it.' _Naruto thought. Naruto thanked the man and they went back out to the office. The man wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto, along with a key, which he took out of an envelope.

Naruto read it. It was the number of his dorm and his class list. He grinned to himself when he saw there wasn't a history class. "Thanks a lot." Naruto said. The man nodded, and Naruto left. As Naruto left the room he mumbled to himself, "Hes not very talkative."

Naruto started walking the halls following signs that hung from the ceiling, looking for his dorm, which was room 616. He found the dorm rooms and started looking for his. After walking for a while and going up a few flights of stairs he had found it. He took out his key and unlocked the door and stepped in.

The room was fairly plain. It had blue walls, and had 2 beds. One on either side, and 2 bedside tables, with a lamp and an alarm clock. There was a closet at the foot of each bead. "Not bad.." Naruto said to himself. He liked his room at the 10th division better though. The bed on the left side of the room was messy, showing that someone had already been in it, and there was spare uniforms lying on the bed.

Naruto put his key on the table and changed into his uniform. He soon found a problem as he put on his pants. There wasn't a space to put his tail. He took his Zanpakuto and cut a hole in the back at the seem. He'd have to see about getting his cloths custom made to fit his tail. When he got his pants on he put on the black robe and put his black tie back into his hair. It was getting worn he noticed, he'd have to get a new one.

After every thing was done, Naruto picked up his Zanpakuto and strapped it to his back. Making sure that his Reiatsu-eating wristband was on, he put on his sandals. He looked over to his over-robe, and contemplated on wearing it. He decided not to and just left it on his bed with the rest of his other clothes.

Naruto got his key and his class list and pocketed them, be heading out the door, and locking it.

He headed towards his first.. well, second class. Seeing as he missed the first one. His second class was _Hakuda, w_hich he figured was like Taijutsu.

Naruto walked through the halls, trying to find the class. After a few minutes he had found the class. He knocked on the door and opened it.

Everyone in the class had been watching a spar between 2 people from their class. They heard a knock on the door and watched as Naruto walked through the door. The girls all started whispering to each other, as he walked up to the crowd. The guys were sizing him up. The teacher walked over to him. He was in Shinigami robes, and had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. "Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, and looked at him. He was a few inches taller than him. Naruto saw him look towards his wristband, and Zanpakuto and narrow his eyes. He looked back up and smiled at Naruto. "I've heard about you, hopefully you live up to your reputation.."

Naruto grinned ferally. His eyes glowed for a second, and his tail swished around. He's already made a name for himself. The rest of the students in the class back away a little at his intimidating appearance, and most of the girls stared at his tail, like they were going to pounce on it.

Ken smirked, "I think this spar is pretty much over so why don't you and Takashi, here, have a spar?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes glowed again and he grinned. He looked over to the middle of the crowd and saw Takashi standing there. He was a few inches shorter than Naruto and had the normal uniform on, of a white robe and blue pants. Naruto walked through the crowd as they made way for him. Once he got to the middle he stood a few meters away from Takashi and put his hands in his pockets.

Takashi scowled as he got into a stance, while Naruto just stood there and looked at him with a bored look. Naruto really didn't think he'd have to try very hard to beat an academy student. Hes been fighting Captains and Vice-Captains for a week now and could hold his own against Toushiro while they were in their Shikai.

"What? Too scared to even get ready!?" Takashi yelled. Naruto kept his bored face on as he pulled his right hand out of his pocket.

Naruto grinned, as he lifted his hand into the air, "This is all ill need to beat you." Takashi growled.

Ken smirked in the background. _'Getting your opponent riled up before fighting. Smart..' _he thought. He started the fight and Takashi charged.

Naruto smirked as his plan worked. He stood his ground and waited for Takashi to get close. As Takashi was about to punch Naruto in the face, Naruto tilted his head to the side and grabbed the back of Takashi's head and pushed down. Takashi landed face-first on the ground.

Naruto smirked and walked, backwards, a few meters away while Takashi was getting up. Takashi got up and spat some blood out of his mouth. He glared at Naruto before charging again. This time going in for a kick, but Naruto grabbed his ankle before it hit. Takashi spun around going for another kick. Naruto let go of his ankle and grabbed the other with the same hand before smirking and spinning him around once then letting go, sending Takashi flying.

He landed a few meters away on his back. He coughed, as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Naruto grinned ferally, "What was that about me being too scared?" Naruto asked. Takashi got back up and spat out some more blood, before growling and charging again. Naruto laughed as he blocked another punch. "Really, is this everything?" he said smirking. Takashi growled and took a few steps back.

The class was amazed. Takashi was one of the best in the class in_Hakuda._ And here this guy comes out of no where and is beating him like it was nothing! Most of the girls were still staring at his tail, probably wanting to touch it.

There were 3 people in the audience that were looking at Naruto with respect. A spiky, red-haired guy with his hair tied back, a girl with raven-black hair with a long lock of hair that came down in front of her face, and Ken, their Sensei.

The red-haired guy looked to the girl, "Hey Rukia, you see this guy? Hes only toying with Takashi, yet hes beating him into the floor." he said, to the girl now known as Rukia.

Rukia kept her eyes on Naruto, "Yes, Renji, Hes good..too good for a starting academy student.." She saw the Zanpakuto on his back, "He seems to be good at Zanjutsu as well. Judging from the katana on his back." Rukia said, not knowing it was a Zanpakuto. After all, its supposed to take a lot of training and time to unlock a Shinigami's Zanpakuto. For a starting academy student to have one would be unheard of.

Takashi was going at Naruto with all he had, but it just wasn't enough. Every time Takashi would try to hit him, Naruto would either dodge and counter, or block and counter. Naruto was standing a few meters away from Takashi. Takashi was breathing heavily, and hold onto his left arm and spitting out blood every once in a while. Naruto was still good as new, as he stared down at Takashi, with boredom.

Takashi had finally had enough of standing around and charged in again. Naruto stood still. Takashi reared his arm back for another punch. This time the punch connected and the force of the punch made Naruto's head turn to the side. Takashi grinned and laughed, "Ha! Take that bastard!" he yelled.

Naruto slowly turned his head, his eyes closed and shadow covering his face. He smirked suddenly, showing his fox-like canines, and opened his eyes. They were glowing. Takashi took a few steps back.

_'Th-Those eyes..' _Was the only thought that went through his head, before time seemed to slow down around him, and all he could see were those eyes. He could feel his heart beat in his neck. His mind suddenly went blank and he saw black. Those glowing red slitted eyes being the last thing he saw.

Naruto's body seemed to flicker out of existence, before he reappeared behind Takashi. Bruises started appearing on Takashi, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The crowd of students were amazed. They didn't even see him move! He just seemed to disappear and then reappear behind Takashi a split second later, and bruises started appearing all over Takashi. Even Ken was amazed. _'Even I didn't see him move.. And he didn't even use Shun-po..' _he thought. Renji and Rukia were wide-eyed.

"Rukia! Did you see that?!" The red-head whispered to the girl.

"Yes, Renji, I saw it. Hes no ordinary academy student.." Rukia whispered to Renji.

Ken had congratulated Naruto, and continued on with the spars. Naruto had walked over to the wall and leaned on it watching the spars from afar. None of them really interested him very much. He caught a lot of girls staring at him, and when he looked at them, they would look away with a blush on their face. _'I guess this is how Sasuke had it in the academy days.." _he thought with a bitter smirk.

At the end of class, Rukia and Renji walked up to him. Naruto nodded at them and they introduced themselves.

"I'm Renji, I liked your finish." Renji grinned at the end, causing Naruto to grin back.

"Naruto. Thanks, I enjoyed it." Naruto smirked. Renji smirked back. Naruto turned to the girl.

"I'm Rukia." Rukia said, with a smile. Naruto smiled back, and nodded.

"So, what class do you guys have next?" Naruto asked.

Rukia answered, "Everyone in this class has the same classes everyday. There are other classes that take the same ones as us, only in a different order." she explained. Naruto smiled, "The next class is Kido." Naruto's smile faltered and he frowned.

"Whats up?" Renji asked, noticing his frown.

Naruto held up his arm, showing them his wristband, "I have way too much Reiatsu for me to control, yet, so until I learn to control it, I have to wear this wristband that eats all of the Reiatsu that overflows out of me." Naruto explained.

Renji was confused, "So why don't you just take it off for class?" He asked.

Naruto looked at him, "You don't understand. I can bring a full-fledged Shinigami to their knees, just by the overflow alone. These academy students are no where near a full-fledged Shinigami's level. If they even touched me with it off, it could kill them, or at the very least, put them into a coma." Naruto said.

Rukia and Renji's eyes widened. '_I-Impossible! How could someone that just started the academy have so much Reiatsu?!' _they thought. Naruto chuckled sheepishly at their shocked faces.

Getting over her shock, Rukia got an idea, "Emi-Sensei will probably know what to do when we get there." Seeing Naruto's confused look, Rukia explained, "Emi-Sensei is the Sensei for Kido."

Naruto nodded, "I guess this means we're classmates now." said Naruto, with a smirk. The other 2 smirked as well. For the next few minutes they went back to watching the spar that was going on.

They didn't get to see the end of it as they heard a bell ring, signaling a break before the next class. Ken dismissed the class, and everyone walked out.

Naruto, Renji and Rukia walked into their next class. It was empty, except for the Sensei, Emi, because there was still a few minutes left of the 5 minute break. Emi was dressed in Shinigami robes, and had long black hair what went down to the middle of her back.

Emi noticed them come in the door and waved at them. She had been checking the targets at the other end of the room. They waved back.

Naruto, Rukia and Renji walked up to Emi, "Well, Rukia, Renji, and.. Uzumaki Naruto, I presume?"

Naruto grinned, and nodded as Renji and Rukia nodded as well.

Emi smiled, "I've heard much about you Uzumaki-san. Most of the Captains hold you in high-regard. Especially, Shihouin-Taicho, Hitsugaya-Taicho and Urahara-Taicho" Emi said. Naruto grinned even more, as Renji and Rukia were shocked that Naruto even knew Captain-level Shinigami. This just added more to the mystery that was Naruto. "Speaking of Urahara-Taicho, I have a note from him for you." Emi said, as she handed him a folded piece of paper. Naruto took it and read it.

_Hello Naruto-kun, _

_I'm glad you enjoyed the party last night. You left in such a hurry that I didn't get to tell you that you were to come to the underground training room, instead of going to Kido class. This will be the only way for you to train to control your Reiatsu. When you learn to control your Reiatsu, you will be able to go to the class with the other students. _

_Kisuke-San._

Naruto grinned, as his problem was solved, "Thanks Emi-Sensei, that just solved my problem. Do you know whats going on?" Naruto asked. Emi nodded, and Naruto grinned. He turned to Rukia and Renji who both had confused looks, "I wont be training here for Kidoclass. I'll have another Sensei until I learn to control my Reiatsu. I guess I'll see you in around 2 hours." Naruto explained with a grin. Rukia and Renji smiled and nodded.

_'Damn..!' _Rukia and Renji thought together. From his display in Hakuda class, they were interested in what he could do in Kido.

Naruto grinned as he waved goodbye, before running out the door. He contemplated on going to change into his other clothes, but decided not to because it would take too long.

After he got out of the academy, he ran into the woods, so no one would see him, before disappearing.

Naruto made it to the 12th division in under a minute, thanks to Shun-po, which is quite the feat, considering the academy is on the other side of Seireitei. He went in and went down to the training room.

When he got down, he saw Kisuke was there waiting for him. He grinned, "Hey, Kisuke-Sensei." Naruto said, as Kisuke grinned back at him. Naruto only called Kisuke Sensei when they were training.

"Ahh, Naruto-Kun, I see you got my note." Kisuke said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry for leaving so fast this morning, but I didn't want to be too late for my first day at the academy." Naruto apologized.

Kisuke smiled, "Its not a problem, Naruto-Kun!" he said, "Now, for your Reiatsu training. I'll start by explaining what Kido is. Kido in other worlds are Demon Arts." Kisuke said, surprising Naruto slightly. "Yes, although I'm not sure as to why it is called that. Now, Kido is divided into 2 main groups. Hado, which are for directly attacking your opponent, and Bakudo, which are for restraining your opponent, and they also have other effects." Kisuke explained. Naruto nodded. "But, before we get into that.." Kisuke stopped, suddenly, and smirked evilly. Naruto gulped. "You must complete the Air-walking exercise!" Naruto's eyes widened, and suddenly, suppressed memories seemed to invade his head, as his pupils dilated and his eyes seemed to go lifeless.

**Flashback – Naruto at 6 years old**

_Naruto stood atop the Hokage monument, the wind caressing his face. His hair was matted down with blood, and he had cuts and bruises all over him. His once white shirt was now stained red, and tattered._

_He closed his eyes as he wondered, _'Why?'_He always ended up thinking this after a beating. He had managed to get away from the villagers that did this to him, this time, without needing to be saved. He smiled sadly._

_He opened his eyes, to see the sun beaming down on him, before he leaned forward and fell. _'I'm Finally free..' _ was the only thought going through his head. _

'Finally..'_ he thought to himself, smiling, for the first time, a true smile, as he felt the wind, caress his face, softly, he closed his eyes slowly._

_Strong arms suddenly wrapped around him, startling him. He opened his eyes, only seeing red and white robes, before he was knocked unconscious, and taken to the hospital, a lone tear rolling down his cheek._

**End Flashback**

"Naruto!" Kisuke yelled worriedly. Naruto had been standing still for a full 5 minutes, before a tear came out of his eye, and he just collapsed. When Kisuke got to Naruto, he noticed Naruto's eyelids rapidly opening and closing, and he'd twitch every other second. Kisuke could only sit by and watch, wondering what was happening.

After a minute, Naruto suddenly sat up straight with a gasp. His eyes were glowing red and he was started sweating profusely. His eyes were wide, and his breathing was heavy. He wondered what was happening. He was disoriented to the point he didn't even know where or who he was.

After a while, Naruto seemed to calm down and come to his senses, as he realized where he was, and what had happened. He brought a hand to his head and turned to look at Kisuke's worried face.

"What happened?" Kisuke asked, worried for his friend, and only pupil.

Naruto shook his head, "Just some suppressed memories. I subconsciously suppress my memories of my childhood, and if they are triggered suddenly, that happens.." Naruto said, Kisuke frowned.

"Naruto-Kun, this is a big problem.. If anyone of your enemies ever found out about this, all they would have to do is say something, and they could kill you.." Kisuke said, with unusual seriousness. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I know its a problem, but I don't know how to fix it.." Kisuke frowned, "Anyways, we're here for training not for psychological help.." Naruto said as he stood up, with a grin, "Now what was it you were saying about Air-walking?" Naruto asked, getting excited. Kisuke grinned, seeing Naruto being his normal self.

"Ah, as I was saying, Air-walking is a technique where you actually have to make a platform or out your Reiatsu for you to stand on in mid-air. It comes in handy, plus its fun!" Kisuke explained with a grin.

He jumped onto one of the cliffs that were plentiful in the training room. "Now, watch.." Kisuke said, as Naruto watched him intently. Kisuke just started walking, and when it looked like he was about to step off the cliff he just kept on walking, like there was an invisible bridge. As he stopped, a small smoke cloud rose up from his feet. Kisuke grinned down at Naruto.

Naruto was wide-eyed. He couldn't wait to be able to do that, his mind was running a mile a minute thinking of ways he could use this technique. Naruto jumped up to the cliff Kisuke was on and looked to Kisuke for instruction.

"Your going to have to concentrate extremely hard on this, as you have so much Reiatsu. What you do is concentrate on making your Reiatsu flow out your feet, and force it to turn into a solid." Kisuke explained. Naruto nodded and took off his wrist-band, feeling his Reiatsu free, he closed his eyes and concentrated on flowing his Reiatsu through his feet. He wasn't used to manipulating Reiatsu so it was hard for him to get it to move the way he wanted it.

Unlike Chakra, Reiatsu doesn't have specific holes for it to flow out of. It literally seeps out of the skin. After a few seconds of concentrating Naruto finally got it to move out the the bottom of his feet. _'Now the hard part..'_ he thought. He concentrated on the Reiatsu under his feet and tried to force it into a solid. It was hard, as he had to regulate the flow of his overflowing Reiatsu, as well as concentrate on turning the Reiatsu that he forced out to turn into a solid.

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, as he concentrated harder. He felt the Reiatsu under his feet start to move rapidly, then stop moving completely, still concentrating he took a step onto the platform he created, trying as hard as he could to keep it stable. As he stepped onto it, and felt that it was stable he opened his eyes, and looked down and noticed that his right foot was standing in mid-air.

He grinned, and looked over to Kisuke, seeing that he also had a proud grin on his face, but then it turned into a smirk. Naruto's grin faltered as he knew what that grin was. Naruto pushed off with his right foot, and jumped to the side, a cloud of smoke rising from under his foot as it left the platform. Kisuke flew passed him, and he sighed in relief, before he realized he was free-falling. He looked to Kisuke to see him smirking. He looked down, and found the ground approaching extremely fast.

As this was happening Kisuke looked on with a grin of total confidence in Naruto. Even if this _was_ a fatal drop, he knew Naruto would pull through, he always does. _'As it is said, 'Never Back A Fox Into A Corner...' ' _

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! You can thank me for the Cliffhanger in the reviews too:D Hope you liked the chapter. Its my longest one yet at 5094 words! Hope no one lost interest due to the extremely long wait, but i've had problems at home, and I hope they've ended. Thats all im willing to say right now, because if I say any more ill go off into a page long rant about pointless things. Anyways hopefully you liked Naruto's introduction into the academy! I enjoyed writing this chapter. I've also showed that Naruto has a more feral and fear-inducing style of fighting. I've always loved a Bad-Ass Naruto and I finally get to see him the way I want him:D I also revealed Naruto's weakness, for those of you people who think he may be too strong. Everything has a weak point, and right now. Naruto's past is his. Will he overcome his weakness, or will the very thing that makes Naruto who he is, be his very own downfall? And will he find a way to survive the fatal fall? What did Kisuke mean when he said _'Never Back A Fox Into A Corner...'_?**** Keep reading to find out! Review please! As I said reviews fuel my fire!**

**Also theres a poll. Should there be an arc for Naruto in Konoha? Or should it just be a chapter? Post your decision in a review! l8er!**


	7. Authors Note not bad lol

Hey Guys, Sorry this isn't a Chapter, but don't worry, there will be a new chapter very very soon. I just started a Forum for this story! Come check it out and register!

Anyways, New Info will be posted on the Forum regularly and u'll get a chance to talk to me. :D Stop by and give me a shout! :D

www. NTLSFAN. vze. com 


End file.
